Bathhouse
by P5hng-Me-A'Wy
Summary: Roxas moves into an old once bathhouse with his uncle and grandma. Little do they know that the spirits that have past owned the home still linger. Among them being the bathhouse's owner. Who can put the wrong things, right if the person is worthy… •DISCONTINUED•
1. The Outsider

Title- Bathhouse

Pairing/s- AkuRoku (in a way)

Rating- M

Warnings- AU, violence, abuse, language, OOC, boyXboy and more

Summary: Seven-year-old Roxas moves into an old once bathhouse with his abusive uncle and loving grandma. Little do they know that the spirits that have past owned the home still linger. Among them being the bathhouse's owner. Who can put the wrong things, right if the person is worthy… that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters, places, or items appearing in the Kingdom Hearts game series, nor do I own any medications or lyrics to songs used here. I do not receive payment for the use of these materials in this fic.

AN: I got this idea while I was sleeping. I liked it enough to put something's aside and work on it before it left my mind. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>§•Chapter One- <em><strong>The Outsider <strong>_•§

Roxas was in the back seat of the car with his grandmother as his uncle drove along a dark and foggy path. His head was on his grandma's lap as he lay covered with large thick flower printed blanket his mother had made before she'd passed away. His cheeks were a rosy red along with his runny nose and he would cough from time to time. Except, he always made sure to always cover and quiet his coughing. He didn't want to repeat this morning's incident. That had left him with a large bruise on the right side of his face and his grandmother with one on her arm. From the tight grip her own son gave her as she tried to protect her only grandson.

Sighing, he tried to pull back the thoughts of that morning and fill them with new ones. Like, what was his new home going to be like? He had asked his uncle, but that man just brushed him off telling him if he asked again he would get a good beating. Not wanting that, Roxas had run off to his grandmother. The sweet old woman simply took him into her arms and told him she was not sure. However, it was a big house with lots of space for him to play. He had given her a large smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek before running off to pack.

Roxas closed his large cerulean eyes as a soft and old hand ran along his blond locks. He loved the way his grandmother smelled of baked goods, flowers and warm blankets. It was kinda silly when he would tell his friends, but that was what he smelled. Slightly turning over he felt himself go into a light sleep, their small car still driving along the foggy and gloomy path.

* * *

><p>He woke up to screaming and a hand softly patting his tired face. He let out a small sound as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was hurting, but he still looked up into his grandmother's green eyes.<p>

"Come on Roxas, we're home." his grandmother whispered as he slowly sat up and looked out from the car window. He could still hear the loud yelling of his uncle as he took his blanket and wiped the window with it. From the car window he could see a large four-story light blue house standing tall and oddly creepy. Taking the car's door handle into his hand, he opened the door and stepped out. Blanket still around him as he walked out, his feet slowly stepped on the graveled ground.

Making his way to the back of the car, he simply stood there as his uncle picked up and then threw luggage onto the ground. He waited for a good ten minutes in the cold, forcing himself not to cough loudly as his uncle yelled and screamed. Then without warning, his checkered backpack was thrown at him. He caught it but his blanket fell causing his uncle to get out a low growl.

"Roxas pick up that blanket before I make you eat dirt." With large eyes, Roxas put his backpack on then grabbed his large flower printed blanket. He rolled it up to a large bundle before he ran off, small coughs escaping his lips. He quickly made his way to his grandmother as she picked up her luggage on the ground. She looked up and locked her green eyes with her son's and slowly opened her mouth.

"Just because we have moved to a new house doesn't mean you can hide that fact that you're beating my poor boy." Roxas grandmother hissed as he gripped tightly to her light pink dress, wishing he could blend into it and not been seen by cold hateful eyes. "Once he starts school everyone will know, especially with all the marks you leave on his skin."

Gripping tighter and hiding his face into the side of his grandmother, He walked away with her as he heard his uncle hiss loudly at her, causing a strong shiver to run down his whole small frame.

"Shut up you old hag and die in a hole just like your husband did not too long ago." he felt his grandmother shake a bit but they continued to walk. When they finally reached the large double doors of the creepy old house, Roxas poked his head out and watched as his grandmother pulled out a large old looking gold key. She put it into the large keyhole and turned it. With a soft snap, the double doors unlocked and opened. Letting them both walk inside.

The old woman smiled as she watched her only grandson. His expression was priceless and heartwarming to her. Placing her bag on the floor, she reached down and grabbed the large bundle Roxas was holding his in small hands.

"Go ahead and look around." She whispered, folding the large bundle up neatly.

With his mouth wide open as well as eyes, Roxas looked around as he began to walk around. There was a large hall with a large staircase that led to the upper levels. The large opening led to the living room that was attached to the dining room. Next to the dining room was the biggest kitchen he had ever seen. Walking around, Roxas noticed a small door that led to the outside. He opened it and took a quick look outside before closing the door and running back to where the staircase was.

Running up, Roxas heard his grandmother call out.

"Butterscotch, the rooms are all up on the third floor. The second is nothing but baths." Roxas gave her a strange look as she poked her head out of the living room, before he walked all the way up. Slowly he entered the second floor. It was dark and cold, gloomy even. However, the small blond liked it a lot strangely enough. Walking along the large hall filled with rooms, Roxas opened a random door and looked inside. There was a large empty tub right in the middle. Walking up to it, he looked at it for a while before he began to climb up. He looked inside and saw nothing but cobwebs and dirt, lots of dirt. He was about to slide off when he lost his grip and began to fall into the tub.

However, Roxas' landing was soft. As if someone had broken his fall. Looking around, he saw no one. So he slowly got up and brushed himself off as he coughed loudly. Climbing out of the large tub, he gently made his way down. This time making sure he didn't slip or fall. He quickly grabbed the handle of the door and walked out of the room but not before he turned back around.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered before he closed the door to the large room, his cerulean eyes not noticing the tall green-eyed man that had a soft smile on his face as he hid between the shadows.

Roxas continued to walk around the second level of the house. He would open a different door from time to time. He noticed that each room had a different size bath within it, as well as theme. He had wanted to go and check each out up close but was scared he would fall in once again. Closing the door once again, he slowly made his way up the second story's staircase.

When he got up to the third story, he once again slowly walked along the large hall. However, Roxas didn't open doors. Nope, he simply looked at all the numbers printed on the different colored doors. He really wanted to find the room with his favorite number and see what it was like.

Looking around, he felt like something or someone was following him. So he turned back and looked behind himself. He didn't see anyone once again. He also didn't feel like whoever was there was going to harm him, so he ignored it and continued on his way.

Roxas wasn't sure what room number he had opened the door to, seeing how the paint on the door was faded, but there was one thing he was sure of, the room was small and his uncle would never pick it. Smiling, he took off his backpack and left it on the floor by the door. He looked around. On the right side from where the small faded red door stood was large walk in closet that took up most of the wall. Inside and on each side were two three-drawer sets and a long wooden poll that ran from one end of the closet to the other. There were even metal hangers so he could hang his clothing up.

The wall across the door had a small, but large in Roxas' eyes, window. It had a great view of the massive backyard of the large home. The small blond could even see the large river that ran along the property of the home. Under said window, was a seven-drawer desk that had a thick blanket of dust. Not far away from the desk, on the left wall from the door was a twin-size bed jammed right in the middle of a small nightstand and a one-drawer desk.

The bed looked clean unlike most of things in the room. Walking over to the bed, Roxas climbed on and lay down. It felt so squishy, like one of those beds they show on TV. Rolling in a small ball, Roxas made himself comfortable. He felt his eyes slowly close as he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Slowly, a tall sandy blond man faded out of the closet wall. A large friendly grin came across his face as he made his way out of the small closet and opened the cabinets over it. He pulled out a large blanket and walked over to the blond. He had been watching over the blond since he'd stepped foot on the third floor. Unfolding the blanket and making sure it wasn't all dust filled. He placed it over the sleeping boy as he looked over at the small man that had just come out from the wall as well.<p>

"_He's adorable."_ The man whispered as he made sure the blanket was completely coving the small boy who slept soundly. He had a gentle look in his teal eyes as he looked over that the smaller man.

"_He can't replace your daughter. You understand that right?"_ The man answered the sandy blond. The blond just looked away, sad look on his face as he looked down at the blond he was still tucking in.

"_I know, but I can try right… give him everything I never got to give her."_ the blond answered the smaller man. He wanted to stay as long as he could next to the young blond. After all, he looked so much like her it scared him. Yet, made him feel warm and alive. He knew it was _love_, but a fatherly _love_. The same _love_ he felt for his daughter before… she passed away.

"_You're dead and he is alive. The boy can't even see you!"_ The small man yelled, periwinkle hair slightly beginning to float as his anger rose. However, blond wasn't listening. He never did when it came to his dead daughter.

"_It's okay, he doesn't have to see me, for me to give him things."_ the periwinkle haired man bit his lip as he looked at the taller man. He still had that gentle look on his face as he brushed some dust of the large blanket he had neatly placed on the small boy who had just entered their home.

"_You're delusional… it has been hundreds of years since she had died. You need to move on as well, like she's had."_ He finally said but all the blond did was smile at him, that sad look still lingering in his eyes as he opened his mouth and replied to him.

"_I may be delusional and I know I should move on. However, I know this child needs me."_ the smaller man looked down at the child's face. A large black and purple mark was painfully printed on the light toned skin. Sure he felt bad for the child. However, only _he_ could set the wrong things right. And most of the times, the person was not worthy of his time let alone powerful magic.

"_If help is needed, that is up for _him_ to decide. Not you."_ The blond shook his head and stubbornly replied.

"_I think we should talk about this someplace else. We don't want to wake my little boy up."_

"_You've lost it… you really have lost it!"_ the shorter man yelled as he placed his hand to cover his face and began to fade into the floor under him leaving the happy looking sandy blond with his self-proclaimed 'child'. The blond gently finished tucking the sleeping boy in and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"_Sleep well my son."_ He whispered before fading into nothing but leftover dust.

* * *

><p>"Butterscotch, Wake up…" Roxas opened his eyes as he heard his grandmother's voice. Pulling off the blanket that had magically somehow gotten on him, he got out of bed and walked over to her. They both made their way down to the first story and towards the kitchen.<p>

Sitting on one of the chairs, Roxas waited for his grandmother to serve him. He looked around as his grandma poured soup into a large bowl. After noticing that his uncle was in fact not there he asked.

"Where's uncle?" The old woman turned around and walked over to her grandson. She set his bowl down along with a spoon and told him to eat before answering his small question.

"He went into town to get more groceries. Now, what would you like to drink my boy?"

"Apple juice!" Roxas yelled in joy before he took a spoon full of soup. He blew at it for a bit before consuming the warm liquid. "Yum! Grandma this is really good, thanks."

"You're welcome Butterscotch. Here you go, ask if you want more." Roxas nodded as he continued to eat and drink. Large smile on his face, he could still feel someone looking at him. However, after a while he noticed it was more than one person. Looking up, he looked out the kitchen window and watched as different colored leaves fell.

"Grandma… why do leaves change color in the fall?" he asked as he sat his spoon down, then picked up his cup of juice. Taking a drink out of it, he heard his grandmother's answer.

"Because of the change in thier color pigments." Roxas gave his grandma a strange look as she let out small laughter and sat down to eat. "You'll learn all about it when you get older, okay."

Roxas nodded before he continued to eat. Once he was done. He got up and walked over to the sink. He was about to reach over and attempt to turn on the water so he could wash his own dish. However, his grandmother stopped him.

"It's okay Butterscotch, I've got it." she took his bowl and cup and placed it in the sink with hers. She then gently pushed him out of the kitchen and into the dinner room. "Now go to bed, you need to get a good night's rest to get rid of that nasty cough."

"Okay…" Roxas whispered as he headed out of the dining room and made his way to the living room. However, he quickly stopped as his grandmother call out to him.

"Please be careful Butterscotch. They're others in this house and I do not know if they are good or evil." Roxas gave her a sharp nod before he ran up the staircase and down the hall to the next one. Once he got to the third floor, he ran to his room and closed his door. He left the light on as he jumped into bed and hid under it blanket that was still here. However, he was scared of the dark, so he popped his head out of the blanket not even a minute after hiding under it.

He didn't want to admit it, but his grandma had scared him a bit. He still felt like someone was watching him, but now he wasn't so sure if the feeling he was getting was wrong or not. After all, he still felt safe, but truly scared. Shaking like a leaf, he rolled into a ball and tried to fall asleep again. However, his body didn't want him to. He just kept coughing away, slowly getting worse and worse. Then he felt hand running along his hair the same way his grandmother would when he slept on her lap. Shaking even more, he let out a small scared sound that was quickly consumed by a powerful cough. He was scared, really scared.

He was sure it wasn't his grandmother playing with his hair. After all, he hadn't heard her walk in. He also couldn't smell her sent. No, all he could smell was burnt wood, peppermint and herbal soaps. Letting out another strong cough, he felt the hand softly touch his cheek. The pale thumb slowly ran soft circles on his red cheeks. Leaning into the warm touch, Roxas forced all of his fears to go away.

He felt safe, really safe. And this person was warm, really warm, like the soft fire of a fireplace burning during a cold winter night. After a while, his coughing calmed down and his eyes began to close. He fell into a gentle sleep once again. This time, the same green-eyed man who had broken his fall earlier was tucking him in.

§•Chapter One–_** The Outsider**_ END§

* * *

><p>AN: Ah… yeah… um tell me what you think please.]<p>

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	2. Wake The Dead

AN: I had two ways to start this chapter. I debated for a while on which way I wanted to go. I think I picked the right one.

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Two–<em><strong> Wake The Dead <strong>_•§

It was a little after midnight when Roxas woke up to the sound of loud laugher, soft music and what seemed like running water. Slowly sitting up on his bed and rubbing his sleepy cerulean eyes, Roxas gradually removed the large and warm covers over him and got out of bed. His small-uncovered feet softly landed on the cold floor as he coughed softly and headed towards the room's door. However, he stopped and looked around.

His bedroom was so different from the way he had seen it before he fell to sleep. The once chipped paint and dust covered walls were now a light glossy pastel red color. Wiggling his toes he felt the carpet was no longer rough on his soft feet. So he looked down and took note of the soft and clean marbled carpet that felt really smooth on his feet. He then looked up at the light that was now a small crystal chandelier. He smiled and glanced over the closet. It looked the same, just clean and without hints of time damage.

Giggling madly, he ran over to the large window that had two large and heavy deep red and gold curtains. He climbed over the spotless seven-drawer desk and pulled the curtains apart. He stared out the window. There were small lit up lights on the grass of the backyard. As well as moving figures he could only guess were humans. It was all like an unknown magic had taken affect while Roxas had been sleeping soundly in his bed.

With large, wide eyes, Roxas jumped off the polished and spotless wooden desk and ran over to the brand new looking deep red door. He gently took the shinny fancy doorknob into his small hand. Turning it, he popped open the door but only enough for him to poke his head out. He coughed a bit more before looking around with large eyes. The whole third floor was filled with people he had never seen in his short life.

They all were wearing different colored bathrobes, kimonos, or just plain white towels. They walked about the bright and fancy corridor, some deep in conversation with other men and women. While others were just alone and ready to take what Roxas guessed was a bath. Maybe even head down to the first floor and hang out in the living room or eat in the large dining room. In the end, all Roxas really understood was that lots of people were in his large four-story home.

Opening the door a bit more, he poked half of his body out of his bedroom. He watched with curious eyes and coughed softly as people headed down to the second floor and the others entered the empty rooms that his family had not claimed. He debated with himself if he should go look around and explore or just stay in his room or maybe go back to bed and sleep. After all, there was no way that what he was seeing was real. Of course, he could always be dreaming everything up. That and, what if his uncle caught him walking about so late at night? He would most likely get a good beating.

However, curiosity got the best of him. Roxas had always loved to learn and see new things. It was something he had gotten from his charming mother. The two of them used to always go out and explore about the town they once lived in. So he went back into his room and ran over to where his grandmother had moved his backpack to. He quickly opened it and pulled out a sketchbook and a box of crayons. However, he dropped them to the soft carpet, as his body was taken over by harsh coughs. Roxas really hated being sick, it always made him feel so weak. It was also a great excuse for his uncle to get mad at him and hit him.

With small trembling hands, he picked his book and crayons up and set them on his bed that had layers upon layers of large soft and fancy blankets he had never seen. He coughed a bit more before he went back to his backpack. Looking around it, he began to pull out different things. Most of them useless crap that the small blond cherished for one reason or another.

With a loud 'ah ha!', Roxas pulled out a large light blue sweater that once belonged to his father. He put it on to stay warm and so that he could use the large sleeves to cough into. He then went his bed and grabbed his sketchbook and crayons. With a large smile, he went back to his bedroom door and opened it all the way.

Walking out, Roxas was in awe. Not only because of all the tall people around him but also because of the sights surrounding him. He noticed how the once dark hall was bright with soft shinning crystal chandelier lights that hung from the ceiling above. Each seemed to bring an unknown life to the hall. One that made Roxas' smile grow even brighter than before.

The dust and dirt covered walls were now spotlessly clean. Beautiful spring flower wallpaper was nicely plastered on them, no longer torn and falling apart. Each small window had expensive looking curtains over them and a small table with a flower vase as well as two large comfy chairs on each side of each small table. Roxas slowly ran a hand along one of the chairs before moving further along the hall, trying to make his way over to the staircase.

The once faded bedroom doors shined brightly in rich and glossy colors. Numbers painted in fancy deep black lettering right on them. Everything was different, like anything Roxas had seen that morning. It was like he had entered a whole other world. Or the whole third floor had been thrown back to its original state. Back before it had been left abandoned and unused, letting Mother Nature take its course upon it.

Roxas gently held onto the handrail as he walked down the staircase. He made sure not to bump into anyone as he coughed roughly into the long light blue sleeves. Of course, that was a bit hard to do, seeing how people would quickly walk up and down the long steps. Not bothering to be careful or say 'excuse me'. Nonetheless, the small blond always made sure not to be rude.

Roxas also couldn't help but try to make himself smaller then he already was as he walked down. The stares of the people he had never seen were slightly getting to him. Especially the looks they would give him every time he went into a loud and strong coughing fit. Not that he could help it… he was sick after all.

Quickly, jumping off the last step of the staircase, the small blond paced along the second floor. Just like the third, it was bright and clean. A strong traditional Japanese look to it, unlike the floor above. There were even more people walking about it. Most of them were wearing thin kimonos or just plain towels to cover their nude forms. So Roxas just looked down at the floor as he walked down the hall.

He could hear more and more people laughing as well as the soft music playing louder. Music the small blond had never heard but enjoyed quite a bit. People continued to walk in and out the same way they had on the floor above. Some would stare that the small child, say a few words that sounded like 'cute' or 'adorable' and then continue on. While others completely ignored the fact that Roxas was even there. Of course, that was until he coughed again into his father's large pastel sweater.

Cerulean eyes watched as people went in and out of the rooms he had seen earlier that day. Poking his head into a random room, his eyes grew slightly larger. The large bathtub he had fallen into was a shinning white with a dark shiny black rim. There were no longer layers of dirt or dust on it. Let alone large and thick cobwebs, just a light coat of gloss to make it shine under the lights that hung above.

There were even people inside it! Laughing away at a joke that had been made. Some even talking about as warm steam slowly escaped up from the warm water they sat in. Roxas could even smell soft herbs in the air as he slowly walked in. Small uncovered feet pranced along the damped floor.

Slowly making his way to the corner of the large bathroom, he sat down on a small bench with bath supplies. He slowly opened his book and looked for a new and clean page to draw in. Taking his box of crayons, he opened it as well and pulled out a few colors. He looked up and began to draw the scene before him.

He would cough from time to time, but he had gotten so into his drawing that it wasn't as loud as before. Once he was done with the tub and people, which had been colored in light browns, purples and blues, he went on to the soft painted wooden walls that surrounded the large bath that sat right in the middle of the room. He took a light green crayon and tried to draw the trees.

Having trouble with them, he puffed out his cheeks in a light annoyance. He bit his small green crayon for it bit then went back to drawing but stopped as he coughed away into one of the sleeves of his sweater. Once he was done coughing away, he went back to drawing the trees.

After that, he drew the water and tried to add in the detail for the wooden paneling. With a large smile, he extended his hand and the drawing out to see how it looked. He really liked it so far. Sure there were mistakes here and there, but Roxas was really proud of his work. Setting it back down on his lap, he put his blue crayon away and grabbed a dark brown one.

He was about to work on the floor when he heard a voice call out to him as he let out a loud and strong cough. The male voice was rich, strong, pleasant and made Roxas tummy begin to get all bubbly. He wasn't sure why his body reacted that way, but he didn't care. It was a nice and blissful feeling.

"_That is a very nice drawing you have there, very accurate for a small child your age. However," _Roxas looked up into sharp clover green eyes that were framed by dark maroon eyelashes and light red eye makeup.

He slowly let his eyes began to wonder around. He took notice of the kneeling man's pale skin. As well as his upside down light purple tattoos on his cheeks just a little under his sharp eyes. He had bright red hair that stood up in large separate spikes. That oddly resembled a fire. Roxas could even see large gold hoop earring hanging from either of the man's earlobes.

Lowering his gaze, Roxas took in the man's long deep black long gown that had a darker shiny black leaf-like pattern to it. The collar and cuff of the sleeves were a light gold color with a deeper gold pattern to it as well. But unlike the black, the pattern was small flowers. Roxas would have continued looking if the man didn't clear his throat making him look back into intoxicating clover green eyes that made his tummy bubble worse than it had when the man spoke.

"_A sick child such as your self should not be walking about so late at night. So pack your things, I will accompany to your room and make sure you get there safely."_ Slowly, Roxas was about to nod his head, but quickly took his hand and covered his face.

He began to cough violently into his sweater-covered hands. He felt the man softly stroke his back in an attempt to make him feel better. When he was done coughing, he gave the man a sheepish smile and apologized. The redhead just shook he head and told him to get his things ready.

Roxas knew that he shouldn't follow the redheaded stranger, let alone tell him where his room was. However, something about the redhead told him that he knew Roxas' home much better than the child would ever know it. So Roxas closed his sketchbook and gathered up his crayons.

Slowly getting up, he coughed for a bit as the man that once had been kneeling next to him stood up tall. Looking up at the looming redhead, Roxas suddenly felt shorter than before. Which, of course, wasn't really hard for anyone to make him feel that way; after all for a seven-year-old, Roxas was really small. For some reason or another, Roxas didn't get any height from his mother or father, which was strange considering how both were really tall. Then again he was still young, maybe in a few years he would grow really tall. For now, he was just going to have to put up with the fact that he was a short shrimp.

Roxas kept looking up, he was pretty sure that the lean redhead in black and light gold was the tallest human he had ever seen, even his uncle came up a bit short quickly looking down when his cerulean eyes locked with clover green ones. He felt the man take his small hand into his much larger and warmer one. He could feel a light coldness from the many rings on the man's hand, but it didn't matter all too much to Roxas.

Roxas felt his face get hotter as they both walked out of the bathroom and onto the second floor hall. As they walked, the small blond quickly noticed how everyone around them would lightly bow as they passed by, some saying a name that Roxas didn't quite hear. No matter how hard he paid attention to the strange voices around him.

Following the man up the staircase, Roxas suddenly heard the man speak again.

"_Child, where is your room?"_ Roxas tilted his head as he looked up at the tall man. Coughing once again, he gave him a small smile before he whispered his answer. Face a light red from all his coughing.

Of course, the redhead's eyes couldn't stop looking at the child's dark black and purple bruise that printed his face. Since the time he tucked him in till now, he'd continued to ask himself how the kid got such a mark. He had wanted to ask the child, but the kid seemed to be really intimated by his height. He also seemed really tired, as if he were about to pass out any minute.

That had been the main reason why the redhead had told him he shouldn't be out so late at night. Looking away from the small blond, he heard him whisper an answer to the question he had asked not so long ago.

"I don't know… but the room's door is the color red."

"_I see. Now child what is your name?"_ the redhead couldn't help but want to slap himself as he asked that question. He was originally meant to be about the dark mark on the boy's face. Not the name he already knew. After all, he did not like not knowing the names of the humans that would be living in his bathhouse.

"Grandma said never to give my name out to strangers unless I get their name first." Roxas answered as he looked down at the floor. He felt the hand gripping his tighten before he heard a deep and beautiful laughter ring out from above.

The redhead couldn't help himself. Never did he expect the small blond child to answer him like that. Especially in such a serious and adorable tone. The kid even puffed out his cheeks when he had finished his answer. With a smile, the redhead decided that the child was worthy of his real name, time and possibly even his magic.

After all, it wasn't everyday a magician such as himself found such an interesting child… no. Not child. This child deserved to be called by his name, by _Roxas_. Something that the redhead only allowed certain people to be called by. Seeing how a person's name separates then from the rest of mankind. And being separated from the rest made you truly someone. Or so the redhead's father taught him when he was younger and very much alive.

"_Your grandmother has thought you well. I am Mr. Sinclair, but you can call me Axel. After all it's not every day my bathhouse gets such a young, talented and smart guest."_ The redhead Roxas now knew as Axel said happily as they stopped at a bright red door. A fancy number eight was written on top. There was also a small door hanger that read occupied, which Roxas guessed was so the people wondering about knew that someone was staying in that room.

"_We are here. Now child, head to bed and get better. I do not want to see you walk about my bathhouse tonight."_

"Thank you…" Roxas whispered as Axel opened the door and lightly pushed him in. However, he did not leave. He watched as Roxas slowly climbed into bed and lay down.

Roxas was about to take the large blanket and cover himself. When Axel walked in and took the thick sheets into his large pale and ring-covered fingers. He raised them up and covered the boy, tucking him in. Roxas smiled at him and thanked him once again before he felt his eyes slowly begin to shut.

"_Good night, child."_ Axel whispered before he placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead. He ran his hand along the boy's face and whispered a few unknown words. He watched as the boy's bruise became blue and yellow in color. He didn't heal it all the way but enough for it not to cause as much pain when touched.

Walking away, Axel turned off the light and headed out of the small room. Back into the world that only filled the large bathhouse by night.

§•Chapter Two–_** Wake The Dead**_- END§

* * *

><p>AN: I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I even got to hang out and just sit there with my younger sister as I wrote. Today has been nice.]<p>

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	3. Glittering Wax Butterflies

AN-Rolls around in hole- This story seems to haunt my dreams…

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Three– <em><strong>Glittering Wax Butterflies <strong>_•§

"Wake up Roxas, you need to get ready. Your uncle has something really important to tell us, and you know how he gets in the morning…" Roxas heard as he slowly opened his cerulean eyes. He let out a small cough, as he looked right into dark green ones that belonged to his grandmother. He blinked a few times as his grandmother smiled brightly at him. Nonetheless, there was a bit of worry in her eyes and Roxas could clearly see it.

Taking a quick look around, he noticed that his room was back to how it use to be. Dirty, and falling apart. He wondered to himself if it all had just been a dream. Then again, the warm sensation that came from the redhead's hand that had been linked with his made him think that maybe it was real. He looked into his grandmother's eyes and then away again, they slightly reminded him of Axel's. Shaking his head, he thought to himself about staying up tonight and finding out more about the once bathhouse he now called home.

After all, it had been around midnight when everything had changed. Maybe it would happen again? He sure hoped so. He really liked seeing his home look so bright and beautiful. Especially with people all over the place, it made him feel not so alone.

Roxas hated to be alone. Yet, he had grown use to it. Sadly.

Letting out a small and cute yawn then a few coughs, he stretched out his arms before he took the blankets off his body. The fancy and thick blankets had been the only thing to stay the same, which made Roxas happy. They were so warm and fluffy and felt nice against his skin. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to where his grandmother was. She was in the closet pulling out his clothes that she had placed there not too long ago. Seeing how she and Roxas had placed all their clothing into the same suitcase.

Moving side to side, Roxas' grandmother gave him a set of clothes to put on as she looked for his coat and boots. Running back to his bed, Roxas set his clothes on top of the blankets before he pulled off the large pastel sweater that had some time ago belonged to his father. He neatly set it on the bed as well then took off his sleeping shirt. Feeling the cold wind around him, he shivered. Goosebumps appeared on his small body as he coughed away loudly. He quickly put on his clean shirt his grandmother gave him then moved on to his pants. He wanted to get ready as quickly as he could, to avoid getting into trouble and being cold.

Once he was done, his grandma called him over. She helped him into his small light gray pea coat and rain boots. He smiled at her and gave her a large hug then a 'thank you' kiss on her cheek. The old woman slowly took her hand and ran it down Roxas face. She had noticed when she came in to put his clothing away that the bruising had gone down. Not a little bit but a lot. It made her wonder how he had gotten it to do that. After all, Roxas had very sensitive skin. Of course, little did she and Roxas know, that the one who had caused such a thing to happen was the redhead the small blond had met last night.

"Your face is getting better Butterscotch." She softly said with a small smile as Roxas gave her a confused look. Truly not understanding what she was talking about. Then it clicked; the bruise on his face! That was what she was talking about. He felt her thumb gently run along it. He closed his eyes expecting to feel pain, but nothing came, just her soft and warm touch.

Slowly getting up from her kneeling position, the old green-eyed woman took Roxas' tiny hand. She gave his small hand a squeeze before they slowly walked out of the small room. Roxas closed his room's door then they headed to where Roxas' uncle was staying. Roxas was a bit nervous, but the feeling quickly left when he noticed two small glittering butterflies flying around him. Small trails of glittering dust falling as they floated in the air. The small blond really wanted to pull his hand out of his grandmother's grasp so he could chase them. However, he knew better than to.

They were on their way to his uncle's room, and if he got caught up in doing something dumb like chasing small little balls of shinny glitter he would get it. And Roxas really didn't want to get hurt again. It always hurt so much and it took forever to heal. Looking away from the small butterflies, he continued to walk along with his grandmother who was looking up. She had a blank expression, but he knew that she was thinking. Of what, he wasn't too sure, but she was thinking.

With large cerulean eyes, Roxas watched as his grandma took her old hand and knocked loudly on the white door marked with a faded '1'. Hearing a small grunt and loud shifting. The door was opened, letting a tall silver haired man walk out. His cold green eyes looked down at Roxas before looking up. Looking down at the floor, Roxas began to hear his uncle talk but was slightly distracted by the two shiny butterflies that were fluttering around him once again.

"A janitorial service company will be coming by today to clean up the house. As well as make a few repairs. I want you and that fucking brat of yours out of the house until they are done. I do not care where you go or what you do. Just don't get in their way." Roxas heard his uncle hiss as he tried to catch of the butterflies with his small hand.

He quickly stopped when he felt his grandma tighten her grip on his small hand. Looking away from the butterflies that fluttered about, he looked up into cold eyes before he let out a small cough. Feeling panicked, his cerulean eyes looked away and began to shift side to side. He was scared, really scared. Just from the small groan his uncle made told him he was going to get hurt. One way or another.

"Old bitch, go make breakfast I will be leaving for work soon." Roxas felt his grandmother let go of his hand. She knelt down and gave his forehead a kiss for she ran her hand along his hair. He looked up at her with worried eyes that matched his own in expression.

"It'll be okay…" she whispered before she headed off to the first floor to make breakfast. That way her son won't have a reason to be angry and bring more pain on them.

Roxas watched her leave. His hands tightly gripped the hem of his coat. He could still feel those cold eyes on him. However, there was someone else there, besides the fluttering shinny butterflies that seemed to always stay close to him. Hearing his uncle's voice he jumped a bit in fear.

"Roxas, come over here." The man said calmly as Roxas slowly made his way to the tall man. He felt his uncle take a strong hold of his small wrist as he dragged him to the stairs. He tried to get his uncle to let go of him as they got closer. Except, his uncle was too strong. He let out a small scream as he was thrown toward the stairs. He truly thought he was going to fall and break his neck or arm.

However, he didn't fall down the stairs. He just bumped into something… no, someone. Then fell onto the floor, just a little off from there the large and long staircase started. Looking up, Roxas didn't see anyone, he could only feel them with his foot as he stretched it out to make sure that there was in fact someone there.

Letting out another loud scream that filled the whole third floor and most likely half of the second, he was picked up again by the large and strong arms that belonged to his crazed uncle and thrown. Once again he didn't tumble down the steps. He just hit the invisible person who stood in his way. It was as if the man or woman was making sure he didn't fall. For that, Roxas was grateful. He didn't want to fall and be in pain. He hated pain as much as being alone.

He heard his uncle let out a small hiss of anger. Looking up into dark green eyes, he let out another cry of pain as he felt a large hand take grasp of his small neck. Feeling fingers dig into the back of his neck, he was picked up so he could look right into his uncle's eyes. He tried to make the man let go of him, as tears began to fall from his eyes and his lungs lost their air supply.

Feeling dizzy, his uncle finally let him go. He was thrown to the wall in front of the staircase. Once again he didn't feel pain, just in his lungs as he took in air and the pain around his neck. He was about to move when he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"_Don't move or he bring you more pain."_ Roxas nodded his head softly as he felt arms around him. They slowly moved and sat him down on the cold wooden floor. Making it seem like he had fallen. Closing his eyes, he waited. He heard his uncle let out a small laugh before walking down the stairs.

Even if he knew that his uncle was gone, he still lay on the floor. He was scared that if he moved one bit he would come back. After what seemed like forever, he felt a hand touch his face. Still he saw nothing. Slowly getting up, he looked around. All his cerulean eyes could see was one of the two butterflies. It gently fluttered to him and landed on his head. He let out a small giggle before he headed down the steps to eat.

He had a bad feeling that his grandmother was worried about him. After all, he had let out loud screams of pain. Taking his coat, he picked up the collar so it could hide the marks his uncle left. He really didn't want his grandmother to know. She had enough problems as it was, he didn't need to be another on her list. Placing his hand on the handrail, he began to walk down, but quickly stopped. He looked up at the top of the staircase and opened his mouth.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you so much Zexy! I freaked out when I saw that disgusting man throw my poor little boy at the wall like that! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't catch him. Oh, my poor baby, I will kill that man! If it's the last thing I do!"<em> Demyx screamed as he took the periwinkle haired man and hugged him for all that was worth. He was truly grateful. After all, Zexion always acted like he didn't care. Of course, Demyx knew him better than that.

"_Demyx… the kid can't even see you!"_ Zexion replied in slight anger as he tried to pull the blond off of him. He was having a hard time breathing due to the taller man's strong and painful hugs. Which he secretly enjoyed from time to time.

"_Oh… well…" _Demyx gave the smaller a sad look. Lips drawn into a pout and eyes beginning to tear up as he spoke. Voice laced with extreme heartbreak and depression. It really hurt him to know that the small blond really couldn't see him. He really wanted him to, so he could hold him and be a real father to his self-proclaimed son._ "That may be true, but he did thank us… so maybe. Maybe we can find a way for him to see us. Please, Zexy, would you help me find a way?"_

"_Don't give me that look!"_ the smaller man yelled as he looked at the sad looking blond. He really hated when he looked so sad. It made his heart feel like it was being crushed into millions of little pieces. Seeing how he really did care about the blond, more than he liked to show that is. _"God, fine! I will help you make the child be able to see you. How, I'm not too sure… but we'll figure something out, okay?"_

"_Oh, Zexy! Thank you so much! We're going to be the best parents the kid's ever had! I love you, you know that right?"_ Zexion watched as Demyx large teal eyes sparkled in the small light that filled the third floor. With a soft smile, he opened his mouth and whispered.

"_Yes, I know that. I… I love you too…"_

"_Muah!"_ Demyx said before he pressed a long and sweet kiss on Zexion's cheek. That caused him to turn a bright red. Looking away, Zexion rolled his eyes as he heard his lover rant away._ "Come on mommy Zexy, we got to make sure that man doesn't lay another hand on our sweet and cute little son!"_

"_What! Why am I the mother!"_ the periwinkle man scream loudly in a fake angry tone. The bubbly blond laughed away as he replied loudly.

"_Because I already called dibs on being the father!"_

Zexion glared at his sandy blond lover as he took his hand. He would never admit it, but he was okay with being a mother. He had always wanted a child and to be part of a family. And if it meant to love a crazy delusional blond and have an orphaned honey blond as their child, then he was fine with that.

The two spirits ran off and down the stairs as if they were normal humans who couldn't go through walls. Not too far away fluttered one of the two glittering butterflies that had stayed behind. It slowly made its way to the floor and landed there. Once its wings stopped moving, it began to change, forming into a tall and lean black figure that belonged to redheaded bathhouse owner.

The redhead smiled softly as his lips parted and sharp clover green eyes grew slightly wider. Moving his long thin hand, the soft pastel colored rings on his fingers shined. Whispering, much like he had done last night when Roxas fell asleep, he cast a small and short spell, before turning back into a glittering wax butterfly. The spell was one that would help the two wandering spirits that had claimed to be parents to the small boy.

After all, Axel believed that good parental figures would do some good in the boy's life. Even, if they were both male.

* * *

><p>Roxas ran around the large backyard as his grandmother raked leaves into a large pile. She still hadn't noticed the large red marks on his neck and he was happy about that. He had also finally been allowed to chase after the white glittering butterflies that still wouldn't leave him alone. Not that he really cared. He liked having the small balls of glitter around him. They made him feel safe, warm and happy. Bubbly even; and Roxas really liked having the bubbly feeling in his tummy. It was like when he drank out of his father's sugar filled coffee. Which he'd liked very much. Not as much as spiced hot chocolate, but still.<p>

Jumping up with both hands in the air, Roxas tired to catch one of the small flying critters. However, he was just too short and the small thing flew just too high. Letting himself fall on the grass, he puffed out his checks in slight frustration. He really wanted to catch one. He wasn't going to hurt it or anything. He just wanted to touch it and possibly keep it as a pet. He'd always wanted a pet, but his uncle didn't like animals so he knew he could never have one.

"Butterscotch, you can jump on the pile again!" Roxas heard his grandmother call out. Quickly recovering out of his pouty mood, he got up and ran to where she was. She picked him up and let him softly fall on the large pile of leaves. He let out a loud laugher that seemed to fill the whole backyard. Getting up, she picked him up once again and twirled around. Even if she was old, she could still pick up the small boy. To her he was lighter than a feather. Then again, for an old woman she was one strong granny.

Letting Roxas fall to the leaves again, she smiled. Every day, her grandson looked more and more like her youngest son that had passed away. Sighing, she looked up to the sky and looked at the white clouds. Oh, how she missed him. Looking away, her eyesight went back to Roxas who was throwing leaves all over the place. She smiled softly as she walked over to the small bench that was near the door that led outside.

Roxas continued to play with the leaves, when the saw the butterflies again. Small trails of glitter falling slowly as he sat up and looked at them. He was not going to chase them this time. After all, it wasn't like they were just going to let him catch them. Letting out a sad sigh, he looked away. Oh, how he really wanted one.

Then suddenly he felt something land on his noise. Letting out a gasp, his cerulean eyes crossed. They looked at the white butterfly that has landed right on the tip of his nose. He felt small and warm droplets fall on his face. Touching his face, his fingers softly picked up the white droplets. It was wax. Glittering wax.

He took a closer look at the small critter and noticed that it was in fact made of wax that was melting. He was also willing to bet that it was melting due to the soft heat that was radiating from his face. Giggling softly, he held out his finger. The small wax butterfly made its way to his finger. Roxas could still see the wax melting leaving small tiny droplets of wax all over his hand.

Fluttering, the butterfly flew up and away from Roxas. Trails of wax and glitter following it. Watching with cerulean eyes as the butterfly flew, something caught his eye. There was a tall man behind one of the many trees that surrounded the large backyard. Of course, he wasn't as tall as Axel, but to Roxas he was still tall.

Tilting his head, Roxas took a closer look at the man. He had sandy blond hair that stood up in what seemed like a Mohawk. His skin was light and he had a soft smile on his young face. He wore a navy blue kimono with a light blue slash. His kimono was printed with light blue water and a large koi fish jumping out of it.

Taking everything in, Roxas slowly raised his hand and waved as the butterflies circled around him. Their soft glitter falling on him before the man disappeared leaving Roxas to wonder if the man he had just seen was real or not.

Of course, the small blond was quickly learning that the once bathhouse was more then it seemed. Much more...

§•Chapter Three–_** Glittering Wax Butterflies **_- END•§

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah! Roxas finally got to see Demy~! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Happy Holidays.

(Just in case I don't update in time.)

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	4. Father Of Mine

AN: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Four- <em><strong>Father Of Mine <strong>_•§

Roxas didn't see the blond man again. He had looked everywhere for him, but noting. All right, maybe not _everywhere_. He had been too scared to go into the forest that took up part of the once bathhouse's backyard. Pouting away, Roxas glared at the tall, looming and scary trees as he let out small coughs. He wished he could just make them poof! Never to be seen again. Of course, that was never going to happen and the small blond knew that it wasn't the trees' fault he was scared. It was his and he just needed to 'man up' as his father called it when he first made Roxas taste his sugar filled coffee. His father's other half was so mad at his father for giving the small blond coffee because Roxas just would not sit down.

He was singing loudly to the blond man's loud metal music and jumping up and down. After jumping he began to run around and drew all over the walls with crayons. Sure the artwork looked nice, but it was going to be a pain in the ass to erase it. It took the brunette man three whole hours to get the small blond to calm down. Which only led to a four-year-old Roxas to pout away because both males would not give him the sugar filled substance again. Of course, quickly after his pouty pouts, he crashed on the couch, falling into a long sleep as the two males cleaned up his large mess.

Looking away from the trees and shaking his thoughts of the past away. Roxas made his way back to the pile of leaves. He sat back down and began to pick leaf after leaf up, each a different color. He would cough from time to time, but nothing too bad. He thought it was because his grandmother gave him hot soup and tea this morning. Sighing deeply, he pouted again but his frown quickly turned into a large smile when he saw a flash of navy blue and light brown. Quickly getting up, he began to chase what he thought was the man from earlier as his grandmother called out to him.

"Roxas! Where are you going?" She screamed loudly but the small blond didn't have time to answer. His cerulean eyes were too focused on the flash of colors running away from him. Making his way into the forest, he continued to run, short legs working as quickly as they could. Then suddenly, Roxas' small rain boot covered foot got caught on something. Letting out a small yelp, he tumbled to the ground. Hands broke part of his fall, but he was still in pain.

Forcing himself to sit up, he felt a sharp pain run all the way up from his right ankle to the rest of his leg. His pants had ripped at the knees and some of the skin had broken causing a bit of blood to pour out. Looking down at his hurt knees, Roxas' large cerulean eyes began to water and lips quivered. He let out a small moan of pain that soon became and all out sob mixed in with long and strong painful sounding coughs.

Not only was Roxas in pain, but he was also scared. The forest was dark and everything seemed to be coming to get him. As if they wanted to eat him alive for lunch, possibly even dinner. He also could hear sounds of the unknown moaning and groaning as he cried louder and louder and coughs got stronger and stronger. Tears fell faster and faster from his eyes and down his reddened cheeks. He was hoping that his grandma would hear him and help him as well.

The old woman was indeed looking for him. However, even if the forest only took a small part of the backyard, it was still quite big. And Roxas cries weren't really much help seeing how they seemed to be coming from all directions to her. Nonetheless, she continued to look for her grandson. She wasn't going to give up until she knew that he was safe and sound.

Then Roxas felt strong arms pick him up and rock him side to side slowly. As a soft voice sang unknown words to him, he gripped the person's clothing as he coughed and sobbed away. After a while, Roxas calmed down and fell into a light sleep, much to Demyx's delight.

He was really sorry for what he caused. He had originally planned to just walk up to the boy and ask he if wanted to be his son. However, at the last minute went against his idea and ran away the moment his eyes locked with large cerulean ones. He had also thought that if he ran towards the forest his 'son' would get scared and stop following him. Of course, that wasn't how it all went.

The tall sandy blond looked down at his 'son' and smiled as he ran is hand along the boys injured knees. A small ball of water formed around his hand and it slowly washed away the small traces of blood and disinfected the wounds. They didn't heal, for the blond's magic had never been all that strong, but it was enough to help the small sleeping blond in his arms.

Hearing the sound of twigs breaking and leaves crunching, teal eyes looked up and at the old woman who seemed to be looking for her grandson. She had a worried and pained expression on her old face as she looked around. Old hand gently touching trees and moving branches away out of her way. Demyx placed a small kiss on Roxas forehead before he sat him down on the floor next to a tree.

Smiling, he reached into his the large sleeve of his kimono and pulled out a large green stuffed frog about the same height of the smaller blond and sat it next to him. He was sure that Zexion was going to be a bit mad at him for giving away his favorite stuffed animal. However, he was sure he could manage. After all, the small periwinkle man was much too old to have, let alone still sleep with a stuffed animal. Shaking his head and letting out a small laugh as he thought about his lover's pouts, he pulled out a small letter and put it in Roxas' coat pocket then disappeared into nothing.

A little after the sandy blond disappeared, Roxas grandmother found the small now sleeping blond. He was leaning against a large burned willow tree with a stuffed frog keeping him warm. She didn't really question where the frog came from, seeing how it was possible that Roxas had just found it. So she just smiled softly before she reached down and picked him up. She noticed he was slightly dirty and his knees were hurt. Holding him and the frog tightly, she made her way back to the bench she had been sitting at.

Once she got there, she sat Roxas down and pulled out a small first aid kit she always carried with her in case things like this happened. Which seems to happen once in a while, seeing how Roxas was a child and a bit reckless at that. Of course, only from time to time, the boy was nothing like her children. Those boys were always coming home hurt one way or another.

Giggling at the thought of when her boys were smaller, she opened the small white case and pulled out two large bandages and an alcoholic pad. Tearing everything open, she worked on cleaning her grandson's knees. Then she placed the bandages on them. She dusted him off the best she could and let him sleep on the small bench. It was still a while before they would be allowed to go inside.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till late when Roxas woke up again. He was in bed with his light blue with orange fishy pj's on and a large frog he had never seen in his life next to him. Sitting up, he took it into his hands and looked at it. His finger lightly brushed the brown plastic eyes before he took his hands and stretched the stuffed toy's arms out. As he pulled the arms, a small letter fell on his lap. Looking at it, he let the frog go and picked up the letter. He slowly tore it open and pulled out the note inside it and began to read.<p>

Roxas let out small fits of giggles along with tiny coughs as he reread the letter. Once done, he put the letter down on his bed. He then grabbed his large stuffed frog, and gave it a huge hug before setting it down as well. Pulled the bed cover off of himself and climbed out of his small twin sized bed. He felt a strong pain at his right ankle, but he tried his best to ignore it. Running off to his closet, he grabbed his coat and boats. Putting them on, he gave a quick nod and ran back to his bed. He was still in pain, but he simply bit his lip and continued on.

He took the large green frog into his hands and walked to his bedroom door. He tried his best to keep most of his weight on his left foot so his right wouldn't hurt as much. Taking the shinny fancy doorknob, he let out a loud gasp then a few coughs. He quickly let go of it and began to look around. His room was back to how it was last night! The small light blub was once again a small crystal chandelier. The faded paint was glossy and new, along with the carpet. The window was covered by fancy red and gold curtains and all the dust was gone. Then again, it could have been all the work of the cleaning company.

Knowing this was a possibility. Roxas turned back to his door. He quickly opened it and noticed that everything was in fact just like last night! The hall was packed with people in their kimonos as they talked away. Entering in and out of empty rooms, some to sleep and others to bathe or eat. Smiling brightly, Roxas took a sturdy hold of his stuffed frog and began to walk down the hall still ignoring the pain the best he could. He would cough from time to time, but always made sure he buried his face into the Mr. Froggy's face. Which was now the new name that Roxas had given the huge green frog.

As he walked down the third floor staircase, he tried to make himself small. He still didn't like the looks and stares he would get from the people around him. Looking down at his feet as he walked, he finally reached the second floor. By then his right leg was really hurting him, but he really needed to get to where he was going. He just had to! He was about to make his way down the hall when he began to cough once again into his frog. When he was done, he set off back onto his adventure to where the letter told him to go.

He was just about to walk down the second floor steps when he coughed again. As he coughed away, he made sure to keep most of his weight on his left foot. The right one was killing him now. He was having such a hard time keeping his tears and cries of pain in. Whimpering softly as he coughed, he nodded to himself to continue to walk again. However, as he took a step he felt a large hand take hold of his small and tiny shoulder. Letting out a loud gasp with small fits of coughs, he looked up and locked eyes with bright clover green ones.

The redhead, he knew as Axel had a small but deep frown on his beautiful face. The man slowly shook his head in what seemed like disappointment. Roxas watched as pale lips split open letting out that rich, strong, pleasant voice that still made Roxas tummy all bubbly.

"_Child, what did I tell you about walking out late at night when sick?"_ Roxas gave the man a small pout before he looked down at his frog and began to play with its plastic eye. Moving his right foot side to side, he answered the redhead with a small and quiet voice.

"You said, 'A sick child such as yourself should not be walking about so late at night. Roxas heard a small sound of approval then felt the man ruffle his hair. Looking up with large cerulean eyes, he gave a small smile as he talked again. "But, I… I have to see the person who gave me this frog."

Axel's frown deepened as he closed his eyes. Roxas could see the bright red eye makeup more clearly as it took up the top of the redhead's eyelids. He wasn't sure why, but Roxas asked himself right there what the redhead would look like without the makeup. He was willing to bet the man would still look beautiful, no matter what. However, he was pulled from his thoughts when the redhead spoke.

"_I'm sure he would understand that you couldn't make it. After all, he would be worried if something happened to you. Plus, you should not be walk about with an injured neck, knees and right ankle. Not to mention that sickly cough of yours."_ Axel noted in a worried tone as he knelt down so that he would be about Roxas' height. Even then, the tall lanky man was still taller than the blond.

Slowly, Axel took his hand and touched Roxas neck. Roxas didn't know, but his uncle's hand mark was still there. He whispered a few words causing the rosy pink marks to disappear. After that, Axel touched Roxas right foot and muttered just like he had a while go, curing the boys injured foot as well. Then, Axel ran his hand along the blond's still healing bruise, causing that to go away too.

Axel wasn't sure why, he just couldn't stand seeing the boy hurt. He believed it was the fact that the blond was just a child, and when Axel was still learning magic from his father, he had been taught to use it to make children happy. As well as the weak and in need, Roxas just happened to be a mixture of all three.

Leaning in to the touch without meaning to, Roxas whispered softly to the redhead as his face snuggled into the redhead's large and warm hand. That felt like the soft fire of a warm fireplace. Axel watched the boy closely and had to pay close attention to get every world the small boy was saying. Seeing how his voice was so timid and tiny.

"Can I please go? I want to see him. I want a father so badly and he said he would be one for me. I would even have a mother." Axel gave Roxas a pained look, before he stood up. Sighing deeply, he turned around and began to walk away from the small honey blond boy. As much as he wanted him to get back to bed and get rid of his cough, he understood the feeling of wanting one's parents back.

After all, with all the magic he had he just couldn't bring his own back. No. He could, but he had promised he wouldn't. His father and mother had not wanted that. They'd wanted to die peacefully and join their goddess Jenova in the skies above. Something that Axel was not allowed to, for reasons that were not ready to be reviled.

"_Go! But please make sure I do not see you at all tonight or I'll have to force you back to your room. After all a human child like yourself shouldn't be making contact with the dead."_ A large smile grew on Roxas baby face. He gripped his frog tighter before he ran off down the second floor steps. The pain on his right ankle magically gone and he knew he had Axel to thank for that.

He had really wanted to run to the redhead and give him a huge hug, but he knew that the redhead would force him to go to his room. So as he ran, he let out a loud 'thank you' that caused a small smile to grow on Axel's face as the man became two glittering wax butterflies. If he couldn't get the blond to go back to his room so he could be safe, he was going to be by his side and make sure nothing to bad happened to him.

As Roxas made his way down the staircase, he noticed the small butterflies from that morning fluttering around him. Their small trails of glitter falling onto the floor of the staircase as they flew. Smiling brightly, Roxas laughed but it soon turned into small coughs. He coughed away into his frog as he reached the first floor. Once he got there, he quickly made his way to the kitchen and to the back door.

Opening the door, he walked outside. He felt the cold air surround him as the butterflies flew in the sky as if to lead the way. Following them, he reached the edge of where the backyard's forest started. Roxas let out a small whimper of fear as he looked at the scenery ahead of him. Everything was dark in spite of the bright lights and large amount of people that walking along the yard.

Swallowing hard, Roxas was about to enter the forest, when once again a hand took hold of his shoulder. Getting out a small cough, Roxas turned around and locked eyes with bright teal ones that belonged to the navy blue kimono wearing sandy blond he had seen that afternoon.

Giving the man a small smile, he suddenly let out a loud squeal as he was taken into a large bone-crushing hug. He could hear the man rambling on and on as he laughed softly, truly enjoying the tight hug.

"_Oh, I am so happy you came. Did you read my letter? Are you willing to let me be your father and Zexy your mother? I swear, Zexy and I will try our best to be the best parents we can be. Really! So what do you say?"_ The sandy blond put the small blond on the ground. He ruffled his hair as Roxas hugged Mr. Froggy tighter. Closing his large cerulean eyes, he slowly opened his mouth. Letting his answer escape from his lip and into the air.

"Yes, I want parents so badly…"

Demyx smiled as took Roxas into his arms once again, holding him tightly, he felt Roxas' small hand grip the fabric of his kimono. The small boy let out a small whimper before he began to sob thanking the blond man over and over until he fell to sleep. Demyx was truly happy that the boy had said yes. Not only that, but that the boy could see him.

For the first time since his father died Roxas was happy. Sure, the blond man was truly not his father, but it was better than nothing. It was also more than anything Roxas could ever hope or ask for. For that moment, everything seemed perfect. No, everything was perfect.

However, as the sandy blond took his new no longer self proclaimed 'son' to his room, Axel stood in his true form in front of the start of his forest. Something wasn't right. A new and strong magic had appeared in his home. One he knew all too well… and he, he had to get rid of it before it brought harm to his home and the people inside it.

* * *

><p><em>"Magic window stuck upon this dead willow tree, tell me who's light shines brightest within the this home that once belonged to me?"<em>the dead burned up tree slowly began to move as the window attached into its trunk began to speck. The face of nobody, looking calm and collect as its lips opened and closed. Monotone voice booming throughout the large forest that took up part of the large backyard to the large four-story once bathhouse.

_"Although your light shines bright, it is nothing compared to that of a child. Do not seek the light of the human who's colors are blue and yellow. And beware red and green for it will only lead to death."_ The witch laughed as she heard the window's warning. With a large smile, she reached into her pocket and took out a small glass vial. Muttering a few words, she opened the small tube. Small moths began to flutter out and float around her.

Opening her light pink lips, she commanded the small insects to do her bidding.

_"Search of a child of blue and yellow. Poison his lungs with my hate until his light is darker then the thickest darkness."_ Large eyes watched as the moths flew away searching for what their master had asked for.

Turning to the frowning window, she smiled. Even though, the tree could see a strong hate and jealousy in her eyes.

_"My light will shine brightly again once this child is dead."_ She noted before disappearing into nothingness, erasing the fact that she had ever been there. After all, there was no need for the bath owner to know that she still lived. Even if it was too late.

Watching the young once queen disappear, the face in the window faded along with words that were left unheard. Speaking a truth like no other.

_"Your light died the moment you sought after revenge on the innocent."_

§•Chapter Four–_** Father Of Mine **_- END•§

* * *

><p>AN: Trouble is about to enter our little bathhouse… can anyone guess who it is?<p>

Hint: It's a female. (lol)

Also, before anyone starts to tell me that its unrealistic for Roxas to accept Demyx as a father so quick. Well, it's not. When I was young my father left. My mother soon after introduced us to my first stepfather. As much as I loved my real father I would call my stepfather 'Dad' and I did see him as a dad. I guess when I think back to it, I just really, really wanted my real dad back. Of course my younger sister did the opposite of what I did. So, it all depends on the kid and I just happened to make Roxas want Demyx and not hate him. I mean really, the kid is lonely. Which, you'll all see and understand why later on.

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	5. Into My Web

AN: Enjoy.

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Five- <em><strong>Into My Web <strong>_•§

It was a little after seven PM, the sun was all the way down and most likely in the other side of the hemisphere. Every light in the large four-story home was lit, illuminating the large hallways. Not much had happened throughout the day seeing how Roxas was forced to stay in bed throughout most of it. Something about waking up with a high fever and what not, probably because he had been outside so late at night. Maybe, Roxas should have heard the tall redhead out. Oh well, what is done is done.

Of course, the small blond had tried to get out of bed by telling his grandmother and new 'father' that he felt just fine. And it was true. He didn't feel sick at all. Sure, he felt a bit warm but nothing too bad. Nonetheless, his grandmother did not give in. She told him he would stay in bed till his temperature went down, which never did. She was even kind enough to bring his breakfast and lunch to him. Oh and keep his uncle in check when he got mad that the boy was _still_ sick.

His 'father' on the other hand was going to give in at first. Seeing how he just couldn't stand seeing the poor small boy all sad and pouty. Until, a small man with periwinkle color hair came in and gave the tall blond this look causing him to change his mind. Then again, it wasn't _so_ bad, Roxas' new 'mother' he now knew as Zexion colored with him. While his 'father' played music for them and once in a while would play small games with the small blond. Plus, he had his frog to keep him company when he was alone. So, in a way it wasn't all that bad.

Until now, Roxas sat in a large bathtub in the second floor of his home. The water was warm and extremely bubbly with the soft sent of lavender and cream. Yet, he was pouting away as his grandmother ran her fingers roughly through his hair. Roxas believed he was old enough to take his own bath, even if sick. He was seven after all, but just like the years before that his grandmother would just laugh and say.

"You will be old enough when you turn (insert age here)."

Right, the small blond was willing to bet she would say that for the years to come, and he was right. Closing his eyes, he felt his grandmother's hands come off his head. Then suddenly a large splash of water hit his head and the rest of his body. He coughed lightly before his grandmother did it a few more times. Once she was done, Roxas opened his cerulean eyes as looked up at her with a light glare. The old woman just laughed then spoke softly.

"Alright Butterscotch, you can come out now." She pulled open a towel and Roxas quickly hopped out of the tub and into his grandmother arms as she covered him with the warm fluffiness. Snuggling into the towel, he let his grandmother guide him back to his room. She let him dry off as she looked for his nightclothes. Placing them down on his bed, Roxas began to change when he let out a small scream.

As he was putting his foot through his pants leg he felt something touch his leg causing him to trip and fall face first on floor. Of course, it was nothing but the other leg of his pants that touched him. Letting out a small cry, he felt his grandmother pick him up as tears lightly fell. She examined his face before she finished helping him change. Once she was done, Roxas was forced to head back to bed. Pouting away, his grandmother tucked him in. She kissed his forehead goodnight and turned off the light before leaving the room.

When the door closed, Roxas jumped out of bed and ran over to his window and looked outside. The lights he would have seen if it were midnight were not on, so the large back yard was dark and creepy looking. Then suddenly Roxas gave out a gasp as a small light brown what he thought was a butterfly landed on glass of his window. Staring at the insect with bright cerulean eyes, he reached towards it. It wasn't as pretty as the white glittering butterflies he had been seeing around the house, but it was still a butterfly and that was all that mattered.

His fingers brushed against the cold glass as the moth softly walked along the glass of with large window. Giggling gently, Roxas reached out to open the window. However as his hand was about to touch the metal handle, a hand slammed down causing him to let out a soft scared yelp. He quickly turned around and locked eyes with bright glowing clover green ones.

"_You shouldn't open a screenless window. What if you were to lose your balance and fall? Three stories is quite a long fall for someone so small."_ Axel said as he stood behind Roxas looking evilly at the moth that had its eyes only on the blond. He had been looking to the stupid little thing for quite some time. And to find it so close to the small blond's room made him worry to no end. After all, he knew that those little things were capable of and if Roxas weren't there he would have set fire to it long ago.

Of course, the last thing that the tall bathhouse owner wanted to do was traumatize the small child. He would get in huge trouble with Demyx and Zexion if he did. Not only that, but the poor child's grandmother would have such a hard time trying to get her grandson back to normal. He really didn't want to cause the sweet old woman who prayed every night for the spirits in her home to be happy and safely pass on one day without such a trouble. Nope, not at all.

"But I want to let the butterfly in…" Axel watched Roxas move closer to the glass of the window so he could get a better look at the light brown insect. Truly not understanding the dangers of the window or the small insect outside. Sighing, he shook his head, large separate spikes softly moving side to side. He reached down and placed his face right next to the small blonds and whispered…

"_It's a moth child. They like to infest food and eat wool and other fabrics. Your grandmother would be really upset if she found out you let one in. Not only that, but I would like my bathhouse not to get infested by such things…" _Axel told Roxas who pulled away from the window and nodded at the tall redhead. Leaning away from the child, Axel ruffled the small blonds' soft honey colored hair before he took his hands and picked up Roxas.

The small blond smiled and let out small giggles as he took his hands and reached out for Axel's face. Roxas had always wanted to touch the purple marks and see how they felt. Taking his fingers, Roxas ran them along the purple marks on the man's face. Softly taking in the way the touch felt. It was normal like human skin, yet he felt something warm, like the gentle warmth of a lit candle. Leaning his face closer to the walked redhead's face, he examined the tattoos, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I could make a flower if I were to redraw these's marks around a circle." Roxas whispered as the tall redhead gave him a strange look before he began to laugh. He had never expected to hear such a thing from a child. Most of the times he was asked it if hurt or why they wouldn't come off. Not that a flower could be made. Wanting to know if such a thing was truly possible, he asked the small blond.

"_Oh really? Would you care to show me?" _Axel smirked as he placed the small blond on his bed. Smiling, Roxas jumped out of the small bed. He then ran over to where the light switch was and turned on the light before heading to his bag pack. Opening the checkered bag, he pulled out a large sketchbook and his box of crayons. Making his way back to his bed he climbed on and sat next to where the redhead now sat. He opened his sketchbook to a new page and then pulled out a yellow and purple crayon.

Axel watched the small blond draw a yellow circle with the yellow crayon before he placed it down on the bed and picked up the purple one. It amazed him how easily the small child had been able to pick perfect color, one that matched his markings all too well. Slowly, the blond drew the first petal in the exact shape of the redhead's tattoo. He continued to do the same until he had a full purple flower that left Axel awestruck. Putting his crayon down, he looked up at Axel.

"There, a flower." Clover green eyes looked down at the child. Smiling, he let out a soft sigh. Roxas thought that the sigh meant that the redhead didn't like his drawing. Of course the redhead wouldn't, it was ugly and Roxas was a no good artist. The redhead was most likely tying to find the right words to tell him without hurting his feelings. So Roxas looked down at his drawing as his eyes began to water. He didn't want to cry but he was having a hard time not to.

"You don't like it… do you?" Roxas finally asked as he felt a tear fall from his eyes and onto the paper. Noticing this, Axel reached for the boy and picked him up. He sat him down on his lap and began to wipe the boy's tears away with the large sleeve of his dark gray long gown. However, the boy just continued to cry as he spoke in a soft caring tone.

"_It's a lovely drawing and you know it is. Don't take my sighing as a bad thing. I am just a bit stressed over a few grown up things. Now, it's getting late and you child, are still sick and need rest. I will be tucking you in and I do not want to see you awake when I come back to check on you in an hour."_ Roxas pouted, tears all gone due to understanding that his drawing was in fact not ugly and that the tall bathhouse owner was having grown up troubles. Just like his grandmother had from time to time. The redhead stood up, the small blond still in his arms. Taking one hand, he removed the bed covers before he placed the boy back down on his bed. As Axel tucked the small honey blond in he continued to talk.

"_Now child, don't give me that pout."_ However, Roxas didn't listen and pouted even more. He even let out a sad little whimper to make the redhead feel bad. Which was working a bit to well. There was just something about the sad look in the blond eyes that made his heart ache. Closing his eyes, Axel did his best not to fall for the small boy's trick. Which really wasn't a trick, but it was the only way that Axel could get himself not to feel bad. Of course, he didn't last too long before he made a promise he was going to have a hard time to keep.

"_Alright chil-"_

"Roxas… my name is Roxas" Axel breath hitched as he was cut off by Roxas soft voice. He never expected the small child to give him his name. Then again, Roxas had said that he would not give his name out unless he knew Axel's name, which he had in fact learned the first day they had met. The night the blond first discovered the nightlife of the bathhouse. The small blond looked at him with a small smile before Axel continued talking and making his promise.

"_Alright Roxas, how about I make you a promise?"_ Roxas looked at Axel with bright and hopeful cerulean eyes as he nodded, smiling even larger than before._ "Good, promise me you will go to sleep and not let any moths in, and I will take you to see a mermaid."_

Roxas gave out a loud gasp before he grabbed his frog and held it tight. He wanted to ask the redhead if he was lying or not, but instead me just closed his eyes and went to sleep. As the child slept, Axel smiled. He walked over to the bedroom door and took the handle into his hand. He had decided he would exit like a normal human, not the ghost he was. As he opened the room's door he looked back at the window where the moth sat. He walked out of the room but not before snapping his fingers setting the moth that was watching the small blond from the window on fire.

"_I hate moths… so dirty and disgusting. Disguising themselves for the beauty they are not. Just like their wicked queen."_ Axel muttered before laughing softly. Closing the door of the boy's room, Axel left to start his search again. It would be a week before Roxas would get to see the redhead again.

* * *

><p>Roxas was drawing in his sketchbook on the floor, crayons all around him when his grandmother came in. A large basket was in her arms that was filled with clean and still warm blankets. She had made it her top priority to make sure that everything in the small blond's bed was clean and not filled with dust. She believed that was one of the reasons that her grandson was not getting better. In a way she was right. Then again one of the moths had gotten in.<p>

And no, it had not been Roxas. The small blond had made sure to keep his promise to the redhead. He had even asked his grandmother to place Moth balls in his room to keep them away. Just in case one got in and Axel thought he had let it in. After all, he really wanted to see a mermaid and hopefully sit down and draw it, touch it even.

Sighing, Aerith, Roxas' grandmother looked down at the small blond drawing as she made his bed. He had drawn a large spider web with a huge spider and white glittering butterfly caught in the web. From the way the spider looked at the butterfly, Aerith was willing to bet that the poor caught insect would become dinner. Then again it was strange for Roxas to draw such a dark thing let alone think thoughts like that. Looking at the drawing once more, the old woman opened her mouth to question the boy. Who was now working on the tree the web had been made on.

"Butterscotch, can you tell me the story behind your drawing?" large cerulean eyes locked with old green ones. With a large smile, the small blond placed him crayon down and began to talk. Voice very passionate and shocking the old woman slightly. For the way that the child spoke made him seem much older than he was.

"If I were a spider I would capture one of the glittering wax butterflies and make it mine." Was all the small blond said as he picked up his crayon and began to work on the tree once again. Slowly, he created the bark out of different shades of brown crayons. The boy was very talented, just like Axel had told him when they met in the large bathroom.

Aerith wasn't sure what to say to what her grandson had said. It confused her a bit. However, it slightly reminded her of what her oldest son had once admitted to her so many years ago.

_I love him and one day I will force him to be mine. _

She shivered at the thought of those green eyes looking at her as she held the thing he loved and wanted. Shaking her head, she finished making her grandson's bed. She looked over to him again. However, he was no longer drawing. He was on the floor fast asleep, lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out of them. Smiling, she reached down and picked the small boy up. She laid him on the bed and tucked him in. Kissing his forehead, she looked down at him. Thoughts going to her dead son he looked so much like.

_Cloud…_

She gripped the bed sheets tightly before letting go and cleaning up the small mess Roxas had made. She needed to get her thoughts away from all the bad around her. She didn't want it to affect her mood or her grandson's. Once she was done, she walked out of the small room and into her own.

She needed to get a few things ready for Roxas. After all, the boy was going to start school tomorrow. Also, when she had told him a few days ago, he had been so happy, saying that he needed to tell his mother and father. She thought he meant in a prayer. Of course, it was Demyx and Zexion he was talking about. But she didn't know that.

Roxas had never admitted to her or his uncle that he could see people on their large home. He was scared it would get him into trouble. So he kept quiet and planned on keeping it that way for the years to come. However, things never do go as planned.

§•Chapter Five- _**Into My Web**_- END§

* * *

><p>AN: Hum… crappy chapter ending. I am so sorry! I do hope you all enjoyed. If things go well I will have the next chapter out really soon.<p>

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	6. Darling, I Want to Destroy You

AN: I happened to write this chapter before I did chapter five. However, I took so long to post it because I was a bit iffy on it.

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Six- <em><strong>Darling, I Want to Destroy You <strong>_•§

It had been a week since she had sent out her small moths and so far nothing had happened to her target. All they were able to get was information on who the child with the brightest light was. His name was Roxas Strife. He had just turned seven-years-old and he was to attend 'Hollow Bastion School For The Gifted' tomorrow morning. Apparently the small little brat was smart enough to skip two grades, but his grandmother did not want that. She wanted him to live a normal school life. Not only that, but it wasn't his intelligence that got him into the school but his art skills. The witch had laughed so hard when she heard her little moth tell her that. After all, Roxas' life was never going to be normal. Not while he lived that the once bathhouse…

However, something was really bugging the young witch. It was the fact that someone would always get in the way of her moths. If it wasn't the dumb blond man, it was his small lover. If not them, then it was the boy's grandmother or uncle, but she liked the uncle. He would always take the boy and abuse him. Just a few days ago her moth caught something interesting yet disturbing that brought a smile to her face. The man was infatuated with the small blond and took his anger on the boy to stop himself from doing other _things_…

Nonetheless, she did not have time to think of the man's obsession. Something had been wrong ever since she had first sent out her minions, and it was that Axel had only appeared once. The damn asshole made a promise with the child cause the boy to place mothballs all over his room. This led to her darlings not being able to enter the room and only watch from outside. Not only that but the redhead had set fire to one of her babies and then after that he had disappeared to somewhere.

Biting her finger she looked at her painting canvas that simply stood there unused and had dust collecting upon it. Smiling brightly, the once queen walked over to it and ran her hand across it. She had an idea. One that not even the great Axel could fix. Laughing softly she looked at her little moths and whispered.

'_Fill everyone within the home with anger. I want no one in my way…'_

* * *

><p>Roxas sat on one of the kitchen chairs, body as still as it could be. However, his right hand was slowly playing with the spoon inside his cereal bowl. His sad cerulean eyes were miserably staring at the kitchen table as he moved the spoon around and around. Slowly, he let the unheard <em>clink<em> sound happened from time to time, something that truly annoyed his uncle to no end. It was as if the small blond was begging his uncle to hurt him in one way or another. In a way Roxas did want that, anything to stop what was going on right now.

The small blond could hear the loud voices of his grandmother and uncle as they 'talked' about Roxas' schooling. That was the main reason why he had woken up early, to shower and get dressed. To place all his school supplies in his small-checkered backpack and eat breakfast before heading off. He was to start this new school year today. However, things didn't go as planned, they never did.

Roxas uncle had decided it would be best for the small blond to be home schooled. Of course it was so that no one would ever know about him beating the poor boy. Along with other things that Roxas was still too young to understand. However, his grandmother did understand what her oldest son was trying to do. Causing her to become furious when she found out the moment her son had walked in to the kitchen.

She screamed that her grandson needed a proper education that neither of them could give him. Also, that it was not healthy for him to stay locked up in the house no matter how big the property was. Let alone away from society. Of course her son had just laughed saying he could do what he wanted as long as he was the one providing for them. From there the fight had just escalated into a large screaming war that filled not only the kitchen but seemed to echo throughout the second floor as well.

So Roxas just sat there in his new school uniform trying to eat as the screaming filled the air around him. Roxas really wished that they would go somewhere else to yell and scream. After all, he had never liked when people fought around him. No matter what the reason was. Even when he was much younger and his father and his father's other half were still alive. He would hide under his bed when the two men would scream at one another over something as small as taking out the trash. Of course, each fight ended with both men coming into his room and apologizing to him for fighting, then taking him out for ice cream.

Shaking his head to erase the thoughts of the past, he picked his spoon up. Roxas let the cold milk fall into the bowl, as his cereal got soggy. He suddenly wasn't hungry and his happy mood was falling dangerously low. Dropping his spoon, he tilted his head to the side as his eyes looked up at the window.

He could see Demyx and a small periwinkle haired man that Roxas knew as Zexion. They played around in the leaves teasing one another, throwing random things at each other from time to time. They looked so happy, just like Roxas' mother was when she would tease her husband. Or his father was when teasing her or his other half. Feeling his mood lowering, he pulled his gaze away from the window. It wasn't Demyx or Zexion's fault that he was stuck hearing the two angry grownups. After all, he had asked them kindly to go out and have fun while he was at school. And as far as they knew, he was at school not in the kitchen.

Hearing the grownups fighting escalate even further, Roxas bit his lip hard. He could feel his tears coming. He couldn't take this anymore! Putting his hands on the edge of the table, he pushed himself and his chair. He made a loud _screech_ as it dragged against the tile floor. Another thing his uncle hated, but it didn't matter. The two grownups were still too busy yelling at one another to notice that the small blond was leaving, a sad and crying mess.

Slowly pacing along the living room and to the steps the led to the second floor, he suddenly remembered how his grandmother had mentioned there were four stories to the once bathhouse the first day they had moved in. So far Roxas had only seen three out of the four. So he set off to go and take a look at the fourth and final one in hopes that it would distract him from everything going on.

When he got to the end of the third floor he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears and then looked around. He noticed how the bedroom doors got more and more damaged, as if time had taken a harsher toll on them. Most likely it had, so why did his uncle buy the house if it wasn't in a great condition? Of course, the answer was only on his uncle and grandmother knew. Once again, Roxas was still too young to realize what his uncle was trying to do.

Finally reaching the staircase that led to the fourth floor. Roxas looked at it funny. The wooden stairs were broken and impossible to climb up. Beyond repair actually! They were far worse than all the rooms Roxas had passed up on his way. Just looking at them brought back his question in his mind; why would his uncle get such a home? Looking at the staircase once again, he saw that that the handrail was the only thing left unharmed.

Puffing out his cheeks, Roxas turned around. This was certainly not the distraction he had been hoping for. Then again, he could just go and explore another part of the house. Maybe see if he could find Demyx and Zexion and chat with them. Maybe get to know them little better. After all, both men were willing to be part of his family and that made Roxas really happy. Even just the thought of it brightened up his mood a little.

Roxas was about to walk away and head to his room to change out of his school uniform when he heard loud noises coming from behind him causing him to jump in fright. Quickly turning around, he watched with wide cerulean eyes as the broken wooden steps began to repair themselves magically.

The small chips of wood slowly began to piece themselves together forming large pieces. Like a puzzle, the larger chunks of wood glued themselves together until the first step was formed. Roxas watched as large nails hammered themselves into the wood making the first step sturdy and finished. Whatever was causing such a thing to happen went onto the second step, doing the same thing it had with the first step.

Slowly walking up to the staircase that now had five finished and sturdy steps. Roxas looked at them with large cerulean eyes. There was a light fear but excitement in them. Taking a step, he set one foot on the now repaired steps as the others continued to fix themselves. Oddly not making as much sound as the small blond would have thought, only when the nail was hammered down painfully into the wooden step. But the sound still wouldn't matter seeing how it was most likely that his uncle and grandmother were still fighting.

Hesitantly, Roxas stood on the first step. His shiny black dress shoes gently touching the start of the second step. He was not sure if he should walk up the new staircase or not. After all, there had to be a reason why the staircase was broken in the first place. Then again… it did repair itself. For a reason, he was sure. So maybe…

He really did want to know what was up there. So he slowly began to walk as the steps finished fixing themselves. His shoes slowly made a tapping sound as he took step after step. After a few seconds, Roxas stood on the last step of the staircase, looking down at the floor that was the third. He took one last step as he entered the fourth floor hall.

Slowly walking away from the staircase, he headed towards the first door. So he could begin his exploring. He looked at the door handle, and then took it into his hand. Pulling the door, he tried to open it but it just wouldn't budge! So he puffed his cheeks out in anger and walked away. Stomping his small feet hard on the wooden ground, hoping that the next door would open unlike the first.

However, luck was not on Roxas' side, the next two doors were also locked, and impossible for the small blond to open up. Pouting away, Roxas walked to the fourth door. He stared angrily at the large oak door with his cerulean eyes before he took his hand and touched the handle. He was kind of tempted in not trying to open it, but nonetheless he griped the handle and pulled.

The door opened slowly the more Roxas pulled it open. Peaking inside, Roxas let out a small gasp. The small but large in Roxas' eyes room was filled with large and high bookshelves. Each over packed with different books of distinctive genres, sizes and types. Not only that, but there was a small green reading couch with two pillows and a small nightstand and lamp next to it. Stacks of books were scattered all over the red carpeted floor as the large lit lights hung from the wooden ceiling. The walls were a light gold with a small flower spring flower pattern to it. Overall, the room was beautiful and looked like new. Nothing like Roxas would have thought. After all, the hall outside showed strong hints of damage.

With a large smile, Roxas entered the small library and walked towards the first bookshelf. He had always liked to read, especially fantasy and fairy tales. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Roxas wasn't scared of his home. It was like one big story coming to life, even if he still couldn't escape reality. No matter how hard he wanted to at times.

Roxas continued to walk, however, as he reached the bookshelf he jumped in fright when the door slammed shut loudly, masking the loud crashing sound of the staircase outside that someone had forced to fall apart. Large pieces of wood began to break into smaller and smaller pieces and nails bended and broke. Leaving nothing but the mess that Roxas had first seen before the unknown magic source began to repair the staircase.

Looking back at the large oak door, Roxas held his hand over his heart. He could feel it thumping really quickly as he tried to calm himself down. After a while, he finally got himself calm down enough to begin to explore the book filled room. Walking towards the back, Roxas picked up a random book from the floor. He turned it around and began to read the back. It had seemed interesting to Roxas, so he opened the book and began to read. But by the third page his little mind was overly confused and his brain was having a hard time understanding the literature's consents, even when he tried to read between the lines, in hopes of understanding.

Sighing, Roxas put the book on the shelf and grabbed another one. However, this one seemed boring so he just set it back. After a while and looking through many books Roxas still hadn't found a good one. Everything seemed too advanced or boring for him. Pouting, he looked at the floor and began to walk again.

Then, suddenly, a large painting canvas fell in front of him. Where it had come from, the small blond wasn't too sure. But it had caused him to jump once again and made his heart to race. Taking a step back, he watched as letters began to form neatly on the canvas reading.

_Do you want to know a secret?_

Roxas shook his head softly muttering no. There was something about that canvas that made Roxas scared. He felt in a deep danger the more he looked that the plain-woven fabric. He was about to walk away from the painting, when the black ink upon it disappeared and was replaced with new words.

_Of course you do. After all, it involves your dear mother._

Swallowing hard, Roxas shook he head once again. However, the canvas did not listen. It was not its job to listen, just show horrid lies to the humans who entered the room. It didn't matter to it if it would hurt the small child. It was just simply going to do its job.

Roxas watched as lines and different curves began to paint along the plain-woven fabric in different tones and colors. Even if he had said that he didn't want to know. His cerulean eyes couldn't look away from the magic in front of him. It was fascinating, yet terrifying.

Detail was slowly drawn more and more. Until the small blond realized that the canvas was drawing his mother. It looked just like her, before she died. Looking away, he felt a hand take a soft hold of his chin. Forcing him to look up. His cerulean eyes meet the acrylic painted warm brown ones of his mother. Letting out a gasp, he looked away from the painted eyes and at the knelt down in front of the painted form that was his mother.

Taking his hand, Roxas reached for the raven-haired woman. However, when his hand touched her, she was wet and heavy. Just like paint that was still waiting to dry or had just come out of a bottle. Pulling away, Roxas took quite a few steps back. He was scared. There was something about the raven haired woman that looked like his mother that wasn't right. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was made of paint mixed together.

'_Roxas…'_ the woman finally spoke as she took her hand and grabbed Roxas arm harshly, forcing the blond into her strong hold. Roxas whimpered as he felt the hand pet his hair before a cold breath whispered into his ear.

'_Do you know how I died?'_ Roxas nodded his head softly. Before he spoke voice filled with fear and sadness all at the same time.

"You got very sick…" the woman smiled sadly as she leaned forward and pressed a cold and wet kiss on her son's forehead. Paint staining it as she spoke one word only.

'_No…'_

Then suddenly the room changed. He was in a small store sitting on the seat of the metal cart. His mother reaching out for a bag of gummy worms, Roxas knew that bag. It was his favorite candy, it wasn't too sour or too sweet. It was just right and the small blond could eat the whole bag without getting a tummy ache or his lips chapping due to the sugary salt. Giggling madly when his mother gave him that bag of candy, he held it tight, completely forgetting that he was no longer seven but three.

They now stood in the waiting line. A tall blond with brown eyes looked bored as he scanned the items and placed them into bags. Sighing, Roxas heard him say something under his breath before putting on a large fake smile and telling the person ahead of them to have a nice day.

However, as Roxas mother stepped in front of the teenage boy, him smile became a true one.

"_Yo, Mrs. Strife looking beautiful as always."_ Roxas mother laughed as the blond began to scan the little items they had gathered.

"_Oh Hayner, no need to be so flattering. And please call me Tifa, Mrs. Strife makes me feel so old." _Tifa answered as she watched as Roxas frowned when his bag of candy was placed in a plastic bag and not his hands. _"Also, can you please give Roxas his candy. I would hate for him to be in a bad mood all day."_

Hayner laughed as he took the bag of candy out and gave it to the small boy. As Roxas was about to say thank you, everything changed again. He and his mother were now walking along the crosswalk. However, as they got to the middle, Roxas dropped his bag of candy. He tried to get his mother to let go of his hand to go and get it back, but her grip was strong. As they got one fourth of the way, Roxas finally got his hand out of her hold. He turned around and began to run to his bag of candy.

He reached down and picked it up, and as he looked up. His cerulean eyes began to fill with fright as a truck came at him. He wanted to move but he couldn't. He just stood there frozen as his mother screamed at him.

Then suddenly everything was black.

Long seconds passed as Roxas tried to figure out what had happened. He slowly opened his eyes as saw he was covered in blood colored paint. However, he was not three anymore. He was seven once again. The painted dead mutilated body of his mother at his feet. Screaming, tears began to fall as he began to take step after step back. His back hit the bookshelf and he looked up.

Paint canvas over him, letters written out on it.

'_You killed her.'_

Roxas fell to the floor and rolled up in a ball. His cries became sobs as a small moth that sat on the edge of the canvas flew down and landed next to him. The small brown insect slowly began to change into a woman with a large smile on her face. She loved the way the child cried. However, this was only the beginning. She was going to break him until he brought death upon himself.

As she was about to reach out to touch the child, she heard the large oak door open. She could feel the strong magical power that belonged to the one and only Axel Sinclair. Biting her lip, she hissed before she turned back to a moth and flew away.

However, she left the painted mess that was Roxas mother there, just so the redhead could see for himself how broken she had made the small weeping blond.

* * *

><p>Axel could feel a strong magic coming from the small library that was not too far away from his bedroom. Sighing, he clamly made his way to where the power source was coming from. After all, if it was her, he would have to be clam and prepared to fight. He knew for a fact that she would not back down without a fight and Axel had to be ready.<p>

Reaching the large oak door, he took its large handle into his hand. Turning it, he let the door swing open. His clover green eyes began to scan the area. Suddenly the source of magic was gone and it was possible that whoever it belonged to was hiding it so they would not be found. That or they left the building. Of course, Axel was not going to let something like that stop him. He would just have to keep his guard up to avoid getting hurt.

Taking long, yet soft, steps, Axel walked along the tall bookshelves looking for someone, and something. However, as he walked he didn't see or hear anything. Let alone feel. Reaching the third to the last aisle of books, he suddenly heard a small noise that sounded like a muffed cry. His eyes grew wide, as they searched, only to find Roxas in a small ball, knees drawn up to his chest and head on his knees, hands wrapped around his legs. He was soaked in red blood colored paint and at his feet was a painted brunette woman that looked like she had been hit by a large eighteen-wheeler.

Frowning, Axel made his way to the painted woman. He took his left hand and snapped his finger large fire consuming her painted mutilated form in matter of seconds. The redhead was lucky that the small blond had not looked up at the time. For it would have just traumatized him even more. Shaking his head, Axel couldn't believe that the witch would do such a thing. Go after a child and hit him where it emotionally hurt the more.

Taking his hand, he massaged his temple before he gently kneeled down in front of the child and took his hand, softly running his large hand along soft feather like hair. He felt the boy's body tense as the gentle cries stopped. After a while, Roxas raised his head. Wet and red cerulean eyes looking into sharp clover green ones.

Roxas tried to smile as he took his hands and wiped his tears away. After all, he didn't want to the redhead to see him like this. However, he couldn't. His smile quickly faded and his tears began to fall faster and faster. Not truly knowing why, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the tall kneeling redhead's neck and cried his heart out. Axel watched the boy closely as the child gripped him tightly loud cries being muffled by his chest. He rubbed his back in hopes of calming him down.

The redhead wasn't sure how long they stayed on the floor. One crying and the other muttering calm and soothing words. All he knew was that he had gotten rid of the paint on the blond and convinced him that everything he had seen had been a bad dream and that a long while, Roxas lifted his head up and looked into his eyes. Lips slightly parted as he spoke.

"Thank you Axel…" Axel shook his head, a smile forming on his own face. Getting up with the blond in his arms, he began to walk as he talked. He walked along the aisles of the small room as Roxas lay his head on his shoulder. Eyes still red but no longer tears at the rim, just dry tears that stained his reddened baby cheeks.

"_It's fine Roxas, that's what friends are for. To help one another when nightmares are born."_ Roxas gave a soft smile as Axel sat down on the green couch, the small blond still in his arms because the child wouldn't let go. Not that he minded. The kid needed him and he was willing to stay until the child said otherwise.

"Friends… I like the sound of that." Roxas whispered catching Axel off guard. Laughing softly, Roxas looked up at Axel with wide eyes. Not because he didn't understand why the man had laughed, just that he liked the sound of it. And he hoped to hear it again, if possible really soon.

Playing with is hand, Roxas looked at the books. Truly not knowing what else to do, he still had the images of his mother in his mind and needed a distraction. However, he was too scared to ask Axel for one and the books seemed too hard for him to read. Sighing, he closed his eyes as the redhead looked down at him, a large smile on his face as he thought of a way to pass time and distract the small child on his lap.

"_Would you like me to read you a book?"_ Axel asked as he watched cerulean eyes open wide, a small smile appeared on the boy's face as he nodded. Chuckling, Axel snapped his fingers causing a large book to appear. Roxas looked at him in awe as he took the large book into his hands and opened it to the first page.

Looking down at the text, Axel began to read until the boy fell to sleep. Setting the book down, he picked up the child and walked out of the small room. They headed to the broken staircase, however Axel knew the sound of nails hammering would wake the child. So he let himself and Roxas gently fall to the third floor.

When they got to Roxas' room, Axel tucked him in and made sure he was warm. With a few muttered words, he kissed the boy's forehead good night. Leaving a spell that would let him sleep nightmare and witch free until the next night.

§•Chapter Six- _**Darling, I Want to Destroy You **_- END§

* * *

><p>AN: Um… yeah… things are beginning to move…<p>

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	7. The Dream

AN: I had lots of fun with this chapter. I just hope you all don't hate me…

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Seven- <em><strong>The Dream <strong>_•§

The young witch stood at the end of small blond's bed with a large wicked smile on her face. Taking a step closer to the small blanket covered twin sized bed she climbed on, being careful not to wake the small child that lay in it. After all, she didn't need him to see her face just yet. Or ever for that fact. Hovering over the blond, she took her right hand and slowly moved it along the boy's calm and cute sleeping face. She could feel a strong magic surrounding his body, one that belonged to the tall lean redheaded bathhouse owner.

However, it wasn't anything that she couldn't break. For over the years she had been forced to sleep she had grown stronger. Sure she was not as strong as the bathhouse owner but strong enough to break his little pitiful spell. After all, he didn't know just how strong her magic had become. He believed she was the same weak little girl like once upon a time. Giggling softly, she placed her forehead on the small child's temple. She breathed out her warm breath onto his face as she muttered a few words breaking the spell that had been cast on him by the redhead she loathed.

Chuckling softly, she watched the small blond shift slightly as she touched his face gently again. Truly wanting to dig her fingernails into the soft skin but didn't. Pulling her forehead away from his, she moved upward and pressed a kiss on it. Then moved down and kissed his eyelids, she felt him stir again as her finger ran along slightly opened lip. She could feel his calm and warm breathing moisten her fingertips as she ran them along them a few more times.

However, it was not enough to wake the child up just cause him to stir a bit more. She smiled kindly before she muttered a few words as she pulled out a small vial from her pocket. She slowly opened it before placing it on the edge of the small blond lips. She tilted the vial, letting the clear liquid inside enter the child's mouth and smoothly run down his throat.

Once everything in the small tube was gone. She whispered a few more words then placed another kiss on the child's forehead just like the redhead had when he cast his own spell. She gave a soft laugh as she turned into a small moth and flew away into to the night as large cerulean eyes opened.

* * *

><p><em>Roxas stood on top of a large walnut tree, tears falling from his half opened cerulean eyes. He didn't remember how he got up on the tree or why. All he knew and understood was that he was scared and wanted to get down really soon. After all, the small blond was really scared of heights. Something a lot of the kids at school seems to make fun of him for. Of course, his father always made him feel better by admitting that he too was scared of high places. <em>

_Looking down, he could hear the sound of his father's voice as the tall blond man held his hands up. There was a worried look on his younger face as he watched his four-year-old son cry. Roxas was shaking like a leaf as he looked down at his father trying not to move or take a wrong step that could lead him to falling. _

"_It's okay Roxas, daddy will get you down from there one way or another. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I'll catch you so just let yourself fall. You know you can trust me Roxas." Cloud yelled out as he watched his small four-year-old son sob from the tallest tree in their back yard. It was times like these he wished that Leon were around to help him. After all, Cloud had never been really good at climbing trees let alone get back down from them. _

_Sighing, he called out to his son again. Asking him to let himself fall. Sure it wasn't the best idea and any father or mother would slap him for even suggesting his child let himself fall from such a height. But right now it was the only idea Cloud could think of. Oh if only he had bought that cheap ladder after all. Then he wouldn't be forced to make his kid jump of a tree. Looking up, he heard his son cry louder._

"_Dad, I'm too scared!" Roxas cried as he now sat on the branch of the tree he had been standing on, his small hand gripping tightly onto wooden surface. He felt like it there as a less of a chance of his falling if he sat down and he was right. However, from the sounds of it he would have to fall if he wanted to get down._

"_It's okay to be scared. Just close your eyes and fall. Daddy will catch you and it will be like nothing ever happened." Cloud promised as his small blond son shook his head. Roxas was scared to fall off. However, after his father promised to take him out for ice cream he changed his mind and nodded his head. _

_Cloud watched as Roxas leaned forward, hands letting go of the branch and body slowly yet quickly falling from the large tree. Running and positioning himself, he smiled as he caught his small son. They both fell to the ground, but at least they didn't get hurt. However, their hearts were thumping madly due to the rush of adrenaline they had both received. One from the fall and the other from the fear of not catching his son._

_Laughing softly, Cloud felt Roxas wrap his arms around his neck as he cried harder, saying that he would never climb a tree again. Pulling the blond away, Cloud placed a kiss on his son's cheek before everything went black._

* * *

><p>She watched with wide eyes as the small blond slowly got out of bed. Small feet touching the ground as they led the small child to the desk next to the screenless window. Roxas had a bit of trouble, but got himself up and now stood on top of the seven-drawer desk. Eyes hazed as he pulled the curtain apart, showing off what he had not being able to see before.<p>

Hands slowly reached over to the handle of the window. He pushed it up and then opened it with a loud ear-pricing screech, as the metal handle scraped against the glass of the window. Slowly Roxas stepped onto the windowsill, metal lining digging into his small bare feet. She watched with a large smile, as the blond looked down, light fear in his bewitched eyes. There were tears falling as he strongly believed that he was up on a tree and that his father was under waiting for him to fall in his arms.

Slowly moving, the blond sat on the sill hand gripping it lightly as he talked to himself. Not realizing that he was dreaming and sleepwalking as well. Of course, it was just the way the witch had made it to be. She didn't need him to wake up, no she needed him to fall and die. Thus making her the one with the brightest light.

"Daddy I'm too scared!" the witch didn't hear an answer back, for no one was there to answer the small sleepwalking boy. The only answers were the ones in Roxas' mind was making up as he shook his head. The boy sat there for a while hearing his father's voice make promises of ice cream. With a soft smile, Roxas agreed to fall. The witch gave a small chuckle as she watched the small blond leaned his body towards the dark and cold sky. Three stories high, it should be enough to kill the child and make his light disappear. Or so she hoped.

But as she watched the small blond finally let go of the window and let himself fall three stories down her eyes grew wide as a large gust of wind grew causing Roxas to softly land on the dark wet cold grass. His bare feet touched the ground as Roxas slowly fell on his side. He cried to himself that he would never climb a tree again as he held on tight to something that was not there.

However, he quickly got up as the witch bit her lip. Making the boy dream another dream. One that would hopefully not fail her and finally kill the boy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Butterscotch, this way!" a small two-year-old Roxas softly ran after his brunette mother who smiled brightly at him. Even if it seemed that she as moving quickly, She truly wasn't. She was just walking quickly as her small son ran after her. She wasn't sure why, but she loved it when her son chased after her with his small little feet. His hands reaching out to her as he laughed loudly and called out her name the best he could.<em>

"_Mama, mama" Roxas yelled as she stopped and knelt down so that he would run right into her arms. And just as she planed, Roxas crashed into her arms with a loud ear-piercing giggle. She quickly picked him up and threw him into the air and caught him again as he let out another set of giggles that she loved to hear. The small child was her world, just as much as her husband was. They made her so happy that if she were to die she would not linger like a lost spirit in this world._

"_Oh Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. You are like my sunshine. Sweet like butterscotch candy, yet healthy enough to drink like buttermilk. Oh how I love you, but don't tell your dear father that he would get jealous." Tifa laughed as she heard her husband's footsteps getting closer. Oh, she knew that he had heard her. She had wanted him to._

"_Now what would I get jealous of?" the tall blond asked as he ruffled his son's hair, as the boy had his head resting on his mother's strong shoulder. Roxas simply closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his father's large hand tenderly running along his short spiky locks. _

"_Of the fact that I love Roxas more then you." Tifa answered cockily, as stormy blue eyes lit up in delight. He knew how this game went and he was glad enough to play it. It made life so much more fun. Especially when he felt so carefree. _

"_Oh, I see how it is. I guess there is no room in your heart for little old me." Cloud laughed as he reached into his wife's arms and pulled Roxas into his. "I guess I will have to kill him to get your love back. Isn't that right Roxas?" The small boy looked at his father funny before he closed his eyes and put his head on his older blond's heart to hear his heartbeat. However, that didn't last long._

_Cloud quickly began to run away from his wife as Roxas screamed out in laughed. The tall blond pretended to make eating noised as his raven hair wife cased him, demanding him to give her, her son back before he lost not only his nuts but dick as well. As they ran and laugh, Tifa suddenly stopped and began to cough. She raised her hand to her mouth and coughed away as Cloud ran back to her, two pair of blue eyes looking at her worriedly. _

"_Tifa, honey, are you all right?" the young woman nodded as she continued coughing. She believed that she had simply ran too much and her body was having a small asthma attack. She began to reach for her inhaler she suddenly gagged, spitting blood onto her hand that was still covering her mouth. Looking down at it, she felt her whole body shake._

"_Cl-oud, I think I need to go see a doctor." Tifa muttered as she coughed again, blood spilling out of her mouth once again. Then suddenly everything went black._

* * *

><p>Roxas was running around the grassy area of the bathhouse's backyard calling out for his mother. His arms were out in front of his he ran. Voice filled with laughter as he entered the small yet large forest within the backyard of the bathhouse. His voice echoed as he passed the first layer and then second layer of trees. His eyes were still hazed as he dreamed away not noticing where he was going.<p>

The witch continued to watch Roxas run around hands stretched out in front of him as if he were to hug someone. Then suddenly the blond stopped as he hit a tree at full running force. Falling down onto the leaves and dirt filled ground, the blond quickly got up and hugged the tree he had hit. He pressed his head onto the tree bark as his cerulean eyes closed. The young woman watched the small boy carefully. Hearing him laugh lightly as he now leaned back and forth with the bare balls of his feet. Then suddenly his laughter grew quieter and into small chuckles that were not echoing within the forest.

Watching closely, she wondered what the boy was dreaming about. After all, she did not control his dream, just the ending outcome of them. Which was his death. Moving so that she was closer to him, the blond moved to the side and began to run again voice laughing away again. Laughter loudly filling the large tress making it seem like the plants had come to life.

Following the boy once again, Roxas continued to run and laugh. However, he stopped once more. This time in front of a dead looking well he nor the witch had ever seen before. One they both didn't even know existed. However, the small well gave the witch an idea. Giggling to herself, she watched as the blond slowly made his way to the well until his feet stopped right where its stone walls started off and made their way up.

Leaning into the well so he could look inside, the witch watched as another dream started.

* * *

><p><em>Roxas was at the small town's park with his father and mother. The small sickly raven-haired woman sat on a bench body wrapped around in a blanket as her husband held her tightly. Today was the last day she would see the outside world before she was placed in a hospital where she would hopefully get better. Doctors were still not one hundred percent sure what was wrong with her. However, they had high hopes that she would be getting better and soon.<em>

_But, for now she just smiled and watched as her son leaned over the rail and looked at the small lake filled with fish. She knew that her son loved marine life. It caused him to sit for hours just looking and when they would get home he was draw and draw, filling notebook after notebooks with drawing of the animals he had seen. However, right now the small blond was just a bit too close to the railing causing her to worry._

"_Please be careful Roxas." She said as the blond leaned away from the rail and looked at her with a smile. Her son was now three but just like when he was still two he liked to run around and learn new things. He was smart, and people praised her and her husband for that saying that they were great parents and that her child would have no trouble getting into a good school as he got older. Of course, the young couple had known that they if they wanted that to happen they had to make sure that they raised the small blond right and away from the bad crowds. And if he were to fall into one to help him get out and so on._

"_Mama, mama! Look the fishy have babies now!" Roxas screamed in joy as he turned around and leaned over the rail again. He jumped up and down as his hand griped the metal tightly making sure that he would not fall in. After all, he didn't want his sick mother to worry more then she already was._

"_Roxas listen to your mother and please be careful." Cloud called out as he pulled his wife closer to him. He could feel her shivering even though she was bundled up. And even if the doctor kept telling him that his wife was going to be fine, he had this deep feeling that he would lose her and soon. He had talked to her about this and she would always tell him that if she were to pass away that she wanted him to move on. Not only for her but also for Roxas. Cloud hated to think of moving on… but he knew that his wife was right._

"_Okay daddy!" Roxas called out as leaned even more on the rail. Even if he was listening to his mother and father he couldn't help but want to get closer to the fish swimming in inside the small lake. However, as Roxas leaned over the rail a pair of running kid passed by him, accidently pushing him over the edge._

_Hearing his mother and father scream, Roxas tilted over and fell into the ice cold water. He let out a small scream as he tried reach the wet surface. However, Roxas was still small and his mother and father hadn't had the time to teach him to swim seeing how Tifa's sickness was their main priory._

_Calling out for help, Roxas felt water enter him mouth as he shivered from the water temperature. He slowly closed his eyes as his world went black._

* * *

><p>She watched as Roxas leaned over the well. Muttering to himself about how the fishy inside the water were really pretty. Smiling, she walked over to where the small blond was. She towered over him as he continued to talk to himself, this time about how the fish has small children. Reaching over, the witch took hold of the rope that had a small bucket handing from it. Once she thought of an idea, she tore the bucket off. The once queen then threw it aside causing it to hit a tree then the dirt floor with a loud bang. After that, she pulled the rope closer to her and made a nice and strong noose. She pulled it a few time to make sure it would not fall apart before she placed it around little Roxas neck.<p>

She lightly tightened it before she took a few steps back. Watching the boy for a few more minutes, she grew tired. All she wanted was to end his life already. Taking a few steps forward, she took her hand pushing the small blond into the well. There was no screaming or yelling...

Nothing. Just the sound of a small laugh…

§•Chapter Seven–_** The Dream **_- END§

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you paid attention to all Roxas dreams. They are more then just dreams. They are memories.<p>

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	8. Under The Stairs

AN: I have been waiting to write this since I started this story…]

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Eight- <em><strong>Under The Stairs <strong>_•§

A young female brunette sat in front of a large vanity mirrored desk. A large smile was on her face as she ran her hairbrush along her curly locks. Softly humming to herself, she was cut off by a strange and strong force. Even if her magic was not as powerful as it should be, she knew when something or someone unwanted had entered her home. Turning around on the small stool that matched her desk, she looked up. Large green eyes watching as a body began to fall at an alarming rate. However, what caught her attention the most was the sleep like state the body was in and the rope around their neck.

Panicking, she threw her brush somewhere she would have to look for later and stood up. Pulling the long sleeves of her light orange white flower printed kimono-like dress, she closed her eyes and began to focus. Her brown hair began to float as she whispered quickly and incoherently trying to find the right spell. Oh if only she had kept practicing her magic. But no, she just ran around planting flowers and what not like her dear father.

Then in less of a second it hit her!

Opening her eyes, she raised her left hand. A large gust of wind rose up along with a little water that was in her home. The magic caused the body to come to stop but it wasn't enough. She could see the rope tightening. Moving her right arm, she froze a part of the water that floated in the air. She then moved the ice making it cut through the rope and setting the body's neck free. However, the young brunette witch was not used to casting such a strong spell. So as soon as she cut the rope her magic died out and the body began to fall the rest of the way.

Screaming, she began to run, trying to get under the body that was falling faster than before. Luck was on her side, she knew it the moment she felt the person fall into her extended arms. Losing her balance due to the body's weight, she and what she now knew was a small child fell to the wet floor. She lay there in the warm water with the small blond in her arms, she sighed. She was so tried. After all, she had used too much magic. However, this wasn't the end to all this mess. She needed to know how the child got there and from where. Not only that, but who casted such a spell on him.

But first of all she needed to focus her power and break the spell that still lingered. It didn't matter how exhausted she was, she needed to break that spell that kept the tiny blond boy in a sleep-like state. Sitting up, she sat the small blond in front of her, not too worried about him getting sick from the warm water. Her green eyes looked at him long and hard. Searching for where the magic was placed. She needed to find it and quick. Who know what the caster would do if she didn't move fast enough. Squinting her green eyes, she then screamed loudly in joy.

"_I found it!"_ the teenaged girl clapped her hands twice summoning a small white flat disk. The small white disk slowly made its way to her, shifting side to side before it popped right out of the water filled ground. The once white disk was now a small pure white monster with large yellow glowing eyes. It simply stood there next to the young female magician that smiled at it.

"_Good morning Bennington, how are you feeling today?" _the brunette asked knowing it could not answer, even though she felt rude if she did not ask. Receiving a small somewhat wave from the white creature, she then took her hands and picked up it up from the warm water. Hugging it softly, she kissed its forehead before she placed it right in front of the small blond boy who's half lidded cerulean eyes were still hazed and under a strong spell_. "Okie doki, Bennington. I need you to scratch your way into the magic barrier that surrounds this child. Do you think you can do it?"_

The small white being nodded as it took its small tiny claw and began to lightly scratch the child's forehead testing. Red, orange and yellow sparks flew as Bennington scratched again and again, each time harder and stronger then the last. The pure white being knew there was a strong magic around the boy seeing how whenever he scratched the boy's forehead nothing would happen to the boy, just sparks flew.

Scratching more and more, larger sparks flew hitting Bennington and the young good witch that sat behind them. The barrier just wouldn't crack no matter how much force or magic they both put together. However, after a few more scratches, a large fire grew as a millions of moths began to fly up high into the opening of the well. Then down into the water to put out the fire that Bennington had started the moment the barrier around the small honey blond shattered.

Sighing loudly and tiredly, the brunette fell backwards into the lukewarm water feeling a bit at ease. She couldn't believe what just happened! She, a young and weak witch just broke the spell of one of the most powerful witches to ever live. Of course with Bennington's help but still! Oh her mother and father would be proud. However, she would have to celebrate later. Right now she needed to know who the child was. It no longer mattered how he got there or where he was from. Those questions had a quite clear answer now.

Quickly sitting up, she looked at the small boy who was looking at Bennington strangely. As if he had never seen such a thing before, she found it cute to be honest, the way the child hesitantly reached out for the small white monster making sure it was safe to touch. She didn't dare to speak as the blond lightly moved so that he was closer to Bennington. Taking his hand, Roxas softly ran it along the white creature's face as his mouth opened.

"What is it and how did I get here?" Roxas looked over to the brunette that simply sat there with a soft smile on her face. He was scared to be frank, but he was trying to be and sound brave. Pulling up her sleeves, the young female witch casted a quick spell with the last bit of her magic that would remove the deep marks of the rope that been around Roxas' neck. After that she split her pink glossed lips to speak.

"_I am Olette Gardens and that is Bennington a Shadow Heartless. As for how you got here… you fell from up there…"_ Olette answered as she took her left index finger and pointed up to the opening of the well that was her home. Not knowing how else to explain to the blond child.

Roxas looked up at the wells opening with large cerulean eyes. All he could see was stones with moss on them and then darkness. No hint of light or even the outside world. And honestly it scared Roxas a bit more than he already was. However, he wasn't going to show it. No, right now he needed to be fearless and find a way out. And he knew that Olette would help him. After all, she seemed like a nice person. He didn't feel in any danger being next to her.

"_Now answer me this,"_ Olette suddenly spoke causing Roxas to look away from the well's opening and into her large green eyes. They reminded him of Axel's eyes. Just not as intense or as beautiful. To Roxas Axel's eyes were nicer, warmer and… his thoughts were cut off by the Olette question_. "Who are you?"_

"Roxas… Strife. Um… Olette how do I get out of here?" Roxas quickly answered then asked as the small heartless sat next to him. He quickly noticed how the young teen looked down at her hands as she played with them. Olette swallowed hard not knowing how to answer the child. After all, she couldn't help him get out, only three people could and they happened not to be there.

"_You can't..."_ She finally replied. Roxas stiffened and began to shake his head whispering no over and over. Not wanting to believe her. Feeling tears beginning to gather up on his bottom eyelids, he raised his hands to his face and began to wipe them away as Bennington took its small hand and patted his lower back to comfort him. Olette quickly noticed this and moved closer to Roxas. Taking him into her arms, she tried to hush him, as his tears became a small cry.

"_Oh Roxas, please don't cry. I didn't mean it like that."_ Olette begged the small boy as his small crying became stronger and stronger. Not being used to a child crying, the young magician soon started to cry as well due to the strong emotions that filled the large well. Tears falling quickly as she tried to explain what she had meant to the small honey blond_. "Roxas, I can't help you out but my mother can. However, she's sleeping in the water and I do not have the magic to wake her up. Only one person can and I do not know where _he_ is. So please don't cry… I promise I will find a way out for you, just don't cry."_

However, her words didn't really work seeing how Roxas cries grew into a loud sob that caused him not to pay attention to the brunette's words. The two kept crying until Roxas finally got tired. Sighing, the small blond lay close to Olette. Tears still lightly falling but no longer a sob coming out. Olette on the other hand got a hold of herself and simply held the blond. Her hands running along his hair in a calming matter, in a way that reminded him of his mother's touch.

"_Roxas you should get some sleep, I can tell and feel that you are drained. We'll find a way to wake up mother later, I promise."_ Olette explained as she gently moved Roxas off her so she could get up. Setting Roxas on the water, the small blond began to dip his hands into the lukewarm liquid. Slowly picking up water and watching it fall from his hand and back with the rest of the liquid. However, he stopped when he felt Olette pick him up and hold him strongly in her arms. Letting the teenager carry him away, he closed his eyes suddenly feeling really tried. But he soon opened them as he and Olette heard a loud yawn coming from behind them.

"_God! I'm so tired, you better have a good fucking reason for waking me up younger brother!"_ a female voice shouted with a hint of annoyance as another loud yawn came out of her. Rising her arms high to stretch. She popped her back with a loud _crack_ sound. After that she did her neck and hands. Once she was done, she turned around at the same time Roxas and Olette had._ "Oh my, you're not Axel. Olette darling did you wake me up?"_

"_MOTHER!"_ Olette quickly sat Roxas down on the wet floor before she ran to the blond woman who simply held her arms out. Falling into the woman's arms, the two females hugged tightly before they let each other go_._ Roxas felt a slight ting of jealousy as he looked at them but quickly brushed it off._ "Oh mom, it is so good to you!"_

"_Oh Olette, I have missed you too. Now answer my question." _The blond responded as Roxas looked at her. She dressed so strangely, in a way he knew his grandmother would never approve of. From what the small blond could see, she didn't really seem to mind that her abdomen was exposed let alone the very little clothing she wore. She was wearing what looked like a light pink tube top with large kimono like sleeves. The bottom half of her body was covered by matching colored short shorts and long stockings that came just a little over her knees. However, out of everything what caught Roxas' eye was the large dragonfly hairpiece.

"_I think Roxas is the one who woke you up."_ Olette admitted as she walked over to the honey blond and pushed him closer to her blond mother. Looking up at her, Roxas' cerulean eyes locked with deep green ones. Once again he was reminded of Axel, but just like the last time he couldn't help but feel like the redhead's eyes were so much more astonishing and lovely.

"_Roxas eh, so small and younger it's hard to believe you are the one to have awakened me. But anyways, I should introduce myself."_ The blond woman Roxas knew as Olette's mother said before suddenly reached into her long sleeves and threw something faster than the speed of sound. Roxas wasn't sure what it was until he turned around and noticed a small off brown moth had its wing trapped under a small teal and yellow knife. He could then feel a strong sense of danger. He wasn't sure if it was from Olette's mother or of the moth but it frightened him.

"_You bitch! Show your fucking self!" _the blond woman screamed as she pulled out more knifes. Olette, quickly took Roxas and held him closer to her and she began to walk backwards, getting as far away from her mother as she could. She knew from the way that the blond was acting that a fight was about to happen. And not just any fight, one with that evil witch. However, nothing happened. The moth simply faded as the blonde's anger began to rise. _"Fucking coward! Come on and fight me! Or are you too scared I will kick your ass into oblivion like last time you little bitch!"_

"_Mother! Just leave it! And don't talk like that! Roxas shouldn't be hearing such filthy things!"_ Olette yelled as she felt Roxas tremble in her arms as she picked him up. Holding the boy closer, she ran her hand along his hair and whispered into his ear. _"Sh… it's okay. She's just trying to scare off who ever threw you in here. Also, please don't ever repeat the words she's said."_

Roxas nodded as he closed his eyes. He could still hear the woman yelling and felt like a strong danger surrounded them. But after a while the feeling left. Like who ever had been there ran off to hide. Yet, Roxas knew that they would come back.

"_Fucking bitch, thinks she can just come to my home and do as she pleases. Well she's got another thing coming."_ The blond hissed before she turned around and gave her daughter and the small honey blond the best smile she could muster as she clapped her hands together. _"Anyways, my name is Larxene Sinclair Gardens. I am the queen of dragonfli-"_

"How do I get out…?" Roxas cut Larxene off, his voice filled with sadness and fright that caused the blond woman to feel bad. She didn't know what had happened but her actions hadn't helped much. Not only that but she could feel the magic all around her. It told her a story, the story that explained all the events that had gone down in her home, her husband's forest and even her younger brother's bathhouse.

"_There is only one way out for humans and that is the staircase. However, to get the staircase you must answer five questions."_ Roxas nodded as Olette gently set him on the wet ground. Taking step closer to Larxene, the small honey blond looked right into her green eyes. The blond queen could see lots of emotions in the large cerulean eyes. However, the one she saw the most made her smile as she continued to explain the rules of the staircase._ "Each question must be answered with a yes or no. If you answer honestly a section of the staircase will grow. If you do not then nothing will happen. So it is up to you to answer all five questions honestly."_

"Okay… I can do this." Roxas whispered, as he got ready for the woman's question. This didn't sound so hard all he had to do was answer questions and honestly. He was sure he could do that.

"_Good, now let's get one thing straight. It's only five questions and five questions only. If you fail to answer a question honestly you fail to bring the staircase. I will not repeat the questions in hopes you will answer honestly, so if you do not bring the staircase, you have already lost your way out."_ Roxas nodded, Larexene's words frightened him. However, he was sure that he could do this. All he needed to was not lie and answer the questions so he could get out. Easy as pie right?

"_Okay then Roxas,"_ Larxene said as she raised her hand, lightening coming out of her fingertips and slowly making shapes. Roxas watched as the yellow electricity formed into a handrail and the first stair step but nothing more. She then looked into Roxas' cerulean eyes and split her pale pink lips to speak. _"Have you ever seen a melting butterfly made of wax?"_

"Yes." Roxas whispered, only loudly enough for the blond woman before him to hear. Smiling gently, the staircase grew one fifth of the way. Its marble stone showing that the tiny blond had answered honestly.

"_You believe his eyes are greener then the scenery?"_ Roxas didn't understand the question. It confused him a whole lot. However, something inside him began to stir and he answered the question with an answer the blond woman hadn't expected.

"Yes." There was now two fifths of the staircase up and only three questions to go. If Roxas continued to answer with all honesty then he would be out in no time. Of course, the blond woman was not going to make it easy for him to leave. It wasn't that she wanted to keep the boy, it was just the rules of the staircase. To make the person think.

"_Are you happy?"_

Roxas looked at the woman strangely not knowing how to answer that question. The truth was Roxas was not happy. Yet, whenever he was with grandmother, Demyx or Zexion he was. But out of everyone, Roxas was the happiest when he was near Axel. He could always feel his tummy bubble and heart beat wildly. Not only that but there was this sensation that filled him with so much joy it could melt him like the heat from his body melted the wax butterflies.

However, as soon as Axel was gone so was his bubbly tummy, wildly beating heart and warm joy filled sensation. It all seemed to change into sadness. A sadness so strong that he couldn't cure no matter how happy he acted. Biting his lip, Roxas finally came up with the answer. However, it was not a yes or no it was …

"Only when _he_ is around." Larxene gave Roxas a strange look. Then suddenly she gasped as the third section of the stairs built itself. Something that had never happened before. It was at this moment that Larxene realized that the small blond before her was the one to awaken her. Not only that but he was not just any child but a magician. One so strong that he could possibly, no she didn't have time for that. She needed to continue asking questions.

"_She dreams a champagne dream?"_ she whispered to see if Roxas could get the staircase to grown without a yes or no answer. She had a feeling he could. However she needed to make sure. This all could be a fluke and she could just be over analyzing the events happening.

"Strawberry surprise, pink linen on white paper, lavender and cream, fields of butterflies, reality escapes her." Roxas sang the next part to the song lyrics he knew all too well. After all, it was one of his mother's favorite songs. And she would sing it to him every day, until the lyrics stayed with him. Not that he minded. There was something about that song he really liked.

Giggling lightly, Roxas shook his head. However, while he did that Larxene's eyes went wide the as the staircase grew again. Swallowing hard, she looked down at the boy that laughed to himself lightly. Not understanding how or what he was doing. No, she was willing to bet that he didn't even know that he was the one causing this.

"_Last question…"_ the blond said as Roxas looked up to her. She didn't know why or what she was thinking but this look in the boy's eyes caused her open her mouth and ask a question she had never expected.

"_Do you _love_ Pieris Rapae?*"_

"Yes." Roxas wasn't sure why he answered with a yes. However, it felt right and the mere three letter word escaping from his lips made him tummy bubble and heart thump wildly just the way Axel did when he was around. Shaking his head, Roxas tried to get his thoughts in check. He couldn't think of Axel. He needed to make sure his answers had made the staircase appear or not. After all, he did answer two questions without a yes or a no. And he was scared that he had failed to bring the staircase and was going to be stuck in the well forever.

Looking up at Larxene, the blond woman smiled at him bright as she placed her hand down. Lightning no longer coming out of her to create the stairs. She slowly made her way over to Roxas and knelt down. Ruffling his hair she spoke, voice soft with a light disbelief and shock.

"_Good job Roxas, you can leave now." _Roxas gave a small nod before he reached out for the blond and hugged her whispering a gentle 'thank you'. Letting go, he ran off to where Olette was and did the same. However, the young female brunette didn't let him go. She held on to him tightly. Arms holding him in place as she spoke softly into his hair.

"_Please come and visit again Roxas."_ Olette muttered as she held the small blond tightly. Even if she hadn't known him for very long she liked the child. There was something about him that made her want to get to know him better and befriend him. Finally letting the child go, she placed a kiss on Roxas forehead before speaking again.

"_Oh and you won't have to answer questions next time to get out."_ She promised as Roxas ran off to the staircase. He stood on the third step hand lightly moving side to side in a small wave of good-bye. Both females waved back before they watched the small blond turn around and begin to make his way out of the well.

Larxene's green eyes watched the child as he disappeared into the darkness. Her thoughts were still on what he had done and who she needed to talk to and soon.

"_Olette, send Bennington to call over my brother. We need to have a talk about that child." _

* * *

><p>When Roxas finally made it out of the well he could see bit of sunlight entering through the cracks of the forest trees. Yawning lowly, he slowly climbed off the well's wall, his feet hitting the dirt ground. He looked around for a bit wondering which way to go so he could get out of the forest. He was really tired and wanted to get home soon so he could get a small nap, possibly even sleep. Looking around a bit more, he then saw a small white rabbit-like creature walking on two feet. Smiling brightly Roxas began to follow the small creature that had begun to run away as soon as it noticed the blond's cerulean eyes on it.<p>

Roxas knew what it was; it was a small Totoro like the one Axel had read to him about yesterday. Quickly making his way after the small Totoro that ran for its life, Roxas suddenly stopped when something got in his way. Deep and powerful voice yelling at him causing him to shiver in fear and let out a small scared sound as he took a few steps back.

"_DON'T FOLLOW IT!"_ Roxas gasped, as his cerulean eyes grew wider than before. There before him was a large white wolf, aqua eyes looking into Roxas'. Taking a step back, Roxas began to sincerely fear for his life. His grandmother had always told him that wild animals were not safe. And from the looks of it the creature before him was not tamed at all. Not only that but it talked! Roxas had never seen an animal that talked._ "Following it will only lead you to death. Now kid, go home!"_

Roxas stared not knowing quite what to say. He was scared, yet he wanted to find a way home and if following the small Totoro was not going to help then he didn't know what would. Looking down at his hands, Roxas finally spoke. Voice filled with fear and a light pain.

"I don't know where home is." Roxas whispered as the wolf tilted its head, a questioning yet sad look in its eyes, and looking rather adorable to Roxas. Looking at the small blond, the white animal took a step closer to human, its aqua eyes looking for any signs that the child would hurt him. After all, he wanted to help the child, but not if it meant that harm would be caused to him. Once he realized that Roxas wouldn't hurt him, he took another step closer as Roxas took one back. This showed the wolf that he was in fact right that the kid would cause no harm, especially if he was scared himself.

"_He's not going to hurt you Roxas."_ Cerulean eyes grew wide as he heard a voice he knew all too well. Gasping loudly, he felt a hand touch his tiny shoulder. Quickly looking up, his eyes met shimmering clover green ones. With a gentle smile, Roxas opened his lips, his small childlike voice escaping.

"Axel…"

"_Of course,"_ the redhead answered with a chuckle as he leant down and picked the blond up. He held Roxas with one arm as the small blond wrapped his arms around his neck, his head leaning on his shoulder. Axel could tell the small blond was tired from the way he sighed then closed his eyes_. _Not only that but, his cheeks were light pink and eyes seemed droopy. _"Now sleep I'll take you back home once I'm done talking to our guest."_

"Okay." Roxas whispered as he slowly let himself get comfortable in Axel's arms, a small smile on his face. He couldn't help his tummy from bubbling and his heart from thumping wildly like always. Snuggling into the redhead's shoulder, he let himself fall into a light sleep.

"_Now, what brings you here Prince Riku?" _Clover green eyes looked into the aqua ones that belonged to the large white wolf in front of him. Slowly, the wolf took a step back before it began to shift into a tall silver haired human in clothing fit for a prince.

"_I came to invite you and your young apprentice to the Magicians Ball."_ Riku answered as he looked at the small blond with large eyes that were searching for something. They didn't seem to find any magic source, but there had to be a reason why Axel could get close to the boy. He knew that the redhead didn't do anything without reason. Sighing softly, he ignored his thoughts, he would just had to find the answers to his questions later. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a small gold letter with his crest on it. _"I have a feeling he will finally be set free."_

"_I see, I'll make sure Roxas and I attend."_ Axel answered as he took the letter. He knew very well that the prince of darkness did not do personal invitations. Not only that but that the man knew well that Axel did not take on, let alone have an apprentice. So this could only mean that he wanted Roxas to attend for a reason. What the reason was Axel was not too sure. However, he would soon find out.

"_I should be on my way. Have a good day, Axel, Roxas."_

And with that Axel watched as the silver haired man before him changed back into a large white wolf and ran off into a large dark portal. Smiling, Axel turned around and began to make his way to his bathhouse. He needed to make sure Roxas was in bed before his grandmother woke up and readied him for school. After all, with a little of his magic he had gotten the boy's uncle to give in.

§•Chapter Eight–_** Under The Stairs **_- END§

* * *

><p>AN: Three new characters have been introduced! Um… I wonder who the <em>he<em> Riku and Axel are talking about. Um… lol

I got fan art for this story again! Oh god! To be honest, every time I see fan art for my stories I want to cry in joy. I love fan art, it makes me happy and all RAWRness.

Anyways, check them out!

http caaassiii . deviantart gallery d4v9s0u

http caaassiii . deviantart . com gallery d4v9ra7

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Pieris Rapae is the type of butterfly that Axel is.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	9. 4 5683 868 1935

AN: RAWR… idk…

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Nine–<em><strong> 4 5683 868 1935 <strong>_•§

Roxas ran along the second floor, backpack in one hand and light pink and blue colored papers in the other. Each pastel colored paper was marked with black ink as the small blond clutched them tightly in his hands. Taking a sharp turn, Roxas began to make his way up the large staircase that led to the third floor. He wore a large smile as his checkered bag bounced along behind him, sometimes hitting the steps he had just passed.

As he entered the third floor, he rushed by his uncle who was making his way down. On his way to do whatever it was he did. The silver haired man didn't have the time to think let alone scream at his nephew who passed up. And with all honesty, he was too busy thinking of his work to even bother with the child. Sighing, the man made his way down as Roxas rushed into his room.

The small blond threw his bag into his bed as he entered his room. Once the bag landed, Roxas went back to his door and slammed it shut, then locked it. Taking the papers that were in his hand, he ran back to his bed and jumped onto it. He scattered the pastel papers in front of him when flipped them so their inked sides were facing down. Once each side was down. He began to place all the pink papers with the pink ones and then the blue with the blue. Once he was done with that, he grabbed his backpack and opened the small front pocket. He pulled out a small glue bottle and twisted it open. After that he checked if it was clogged or not.

Luck was on his side. With a large smile he watched as a bit of glue began to leak out from the top of the glue bottle's opening. Setting the bottle to the side, he flipped all the pink papers so the inked side was up. Then he took the glue bottle and began to carefully add glue to the edges of one of the pink papers. Once each side had a thick line of glue, Roxas took a sheet or pink paper and carefully placed it over the one with glue so that both inked sides met perfectly. He continued this process with the leftover pink sheets and then the blue ones.

Waiting for the sheets to dry, Roxas heard a knock on his door. With wide eyes, the blond quickly took the pastel colored sheets and shoved them under his bed. He didn't need anyone to know what he was up to, especially not Axel. Quickly getting up from the floor, the tiny blond made his way to his door and unlocked it. As he opened it, his cerulean eyes met with his grandmother's green ones. The old woman smiled as she ruffled Roxas hair. She wasn't sure what her grandson was up to. However, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Not only that but it could have possibly just been homework. Ever since the blond had been allowed by his uncle to start school a week ago, he had been locking himself in his room to get all his work done. Her young grandson seemed to really be enjoying school. Which was partly true. He did enjoy it, but his lack of friends made him sad. After all, no one wanted to be friends with the boy how lived in the hunted house.

"Butterscotch, get your pj's ready, it's time for your bath." Aerith said with a smile as she walked into the room. She was making her way to get Roxas' towel when the small blond let out a whine that caused her to stop in the middle of the young blond's room.

"Wah? But grandma it's only four. Can it wait just more one hour, please?" Roxas ran over to his grandmother and gave the old woman his best puppy dog look making Aerith melt in cuteness. Sighing, the blonds' grandmother shook her head as she gave in. He had given her the same look her son would when he was smaller. The one that made her do just about anything for him.

"Alright, but if you complain at least once while you bathe, I will force you to sleep in my room." cerulean eyes went wide in shock. He quickly nodded his head holding back a whine of complaint. Laughing softly, Aerith made her way out of her grandson's room to make dinner.

Once his grandmother was out of the room, Roxas closed the door and locked it again. He ran to his bed and pulled out the colored sheets of paper. He sat down on the bed and checked if the glue was dried. Once he confirmed all the sheets were dried, he pulled out a pencil and large textbook. He set one of the glued sheets on the book in his lap and began to write. However, he soon became frustrated and angry. Taking the blue sheet, he smashed it with his hands until it formed into a tight ball.

Throwing it to the floor, he took another glued sheet and began to write again. But soon the sheet became another crumpled up ball. Sheet after sheet, was rolled up into a ball the more Roxas wrote and became frustrated. He just couldn't find the right words to write. Taking the last sheet into his hands. Roxas gently ran his fingers along the light pink sheet. He sighed as he took his pencil, soft lead marking it as he wrote number after number.

_4 5683 868 1935_

* * *

><p>Roxas giggled madly as he sat in one of the second floor's large bathtubs with his grandmother. They were both in their swimsuits and surrounded by large and fluffy strawberry lemonade scented bubbles. Taking a large handful of bubbles, Aerith placed them on her grandson's head as he let out another loud laugh. Smiling, the two began to throw bubbles at one another. Of course Roxas was winning, but only because his grandmother was letting him. Not that he knew that.<p>

After about an hour of playing around, they both washed off and got out of the large tub. Aerith helped Roxas get dressed before she told him to make his way to the kitchen to have dinner. Once she too was dressed, she went down and began to serve Roxas who seemed to be playing with a light pink letter.

"What is that Roxas?" she asked as cerulean eyes went large. Letting out a small laugh, she set Roxas plate of food down and his drink. The blond quickly ate making sure his mouth was full of food so that he couldn't answer her. Not that she minded all too much, she would just get it out of him later.

"So Roxas, now that you are done eating mind telling me about that pink sheet?" Roxas looked down before he nodded his head. He didn't really see much harm in telling his grandmother what I was. However, he was not going to tell her what was in it and for whom it was for. Opening his mouth, he began to fold the paper as he answered her.

"It's a letter." He whispered as he placed the small pink note in his pajama pants' pocket. The old woman smiled as she noticed her grandson turn a bright pink. Shaking her head, she stood up and took the dishes as she told him to head to bed. She thought it was so cute that her grandson had a crush. She was sure that the letter was for whoever he was falling for.

Quickly making his way up, Roxas entered his room. He pulled out the letter from his pocket and then climbed onto his bed. Taking his large frog that was his pillow, he placed the letter on his bed and then placed the frog on top of it. After that, he got off his bed and went to turn off the light. Once, the lights were off he ran back to bed and tucked himself in and fell into a soft sleep.

_Roxas moaned softly as he felt hands softly run along the inside of his thighs. He couldn't help but smile as the redhead over him placed a small kiss on his forehead then moved to his lips. Opening them, the small but much older blond felt a tongue touch his own as large warm hands continued to stoke his bare thighs. He moaned again softly as his tongue danced with the redhead's. However, they quickly became breathless and moved their lips away from one another._

_Smirking, the redhead placed a soft kiss on Roxas' lips before he began to move down his jaw and to his neck. Tilting his head, Roxas whimpered as the redhead softly kissed his neck then began to suck leaving his mark. Roxas' fingers played with long soft red hair as the large hands were now gently making their way up his body and then back down. This time making they were much further down Roxas' petite body, taking the teen's member. Roxas gasped loudly as the large warm hand moved up and down his length. Causing him pleasure like no other._

"_Ah… Ax-el."_

Large cerulean eyes opened as Roxas' small body hit the floor of his bedroom. He didn't know what his dream was about for he couldn't remember it. All he knew was that his heart was thumping wildly from the fall. Sighing, Roxas lazily and slowly got up from the hard carpeted floor and climbed back into his bed. He was still tired and wanted to get to sleep. So he took the large blankets and pulled them over his body before falling asleep again. Dreaming dreams about the tall redheaded bathhouse owner that he wouldn't remember once the sun came up.

* * *

><p>Laughing, she was laughing madly as she watched the small blond hit the ground. Ever since she found out that the small blond was growing feelings for the tall redhead a week ago. She had been placing dreams filled with lust in his mind each night. However, what she didn't realize was that the small blond couldn't remember his dream once he woke up. None of them, so what she was doing was all for nothing. Of course, that wasn't the only thing she had planned for the small child tonight.<p>

Falling onto her thrown, she threw her head back as she continued to laugh. However, it was cut short when she felt a surge of powerful dark magic enter her castle. Sitting straight up on her thrown, she looked down at the small black monster that slowly made its way to her. Gently gliding from side to side in a small disk form before popping out and standing before her, silver letter in its hand.

Growling, she tore the letter from the small creature's hand and flipped it. There in fancy letters was her name and the crest of the king of the spiritual and magical world. The king who had taken her place after her so called 'death'. Of course, it hadn't been much of a death just spell that had placed her into a long and annoying sleep. One that she was never meant to wake up from, but things never to do as planned now do they?

Frowning, she tore open the envelope then threw it to the side. Her small minions would clean up her small mess for her later. Pulling out the letter, she quickly unfolded it taking in what the letter said. Her large eyes read the cursive writing before a large smile came upon her face. She let out a small giggle before she began to talk to herself.

"_Another ball to see if one of us magicians can pull the Keyblade from the diamond stone."_ She whispered as she set the letter on her lips hiding the smile she brightly wore. This could be the perfect opportunity to finally attack and annihilate the small blond. Not only that but make Axel and the king suffer for everything that had done to her. She could also prove to Axel that she was indeed the strongest magician in all the worlds. After all, it is rumored that only the most powerful magician would be able to pull the Keyblade out and set the imprisoned merman free. Also, that whoever could wield the Keyblade held a type unbeatable magic like no other.

Of course, there was one small problem that had to deal with the grand ball. The young once queen was required to bring an apprentice with her if she wanted to enter. She didn't have nor wanted an apprentice. Such a problem indeed, one she would just have to deal with later. Right now there was more important things to do, like calling on a few of magicians she knew would just die to get some revenge on the king.

Quickly getting up from her thrown. The small and young witch ran over to her room. Before she called people, she needed to find the perfect dress and shoes and soon. After all, the ball was to happen tomorrow tonight and she only had forty-one hours till it started. And it took about four hours to get to the castle. Oh she had to hurry and quickly, especially if she wanted to catch the eye of the man she once and would always love.

* * *

><p>Axel stood by a large window on the fourth story. His clover green eyes looked out into the dark as his mind wandered off. He still couldn't believe what his older sister told him. Then again, she had no reason to lie to him. Even her daughter was taking her side, but it was so hard for him to believe them. After all, he couldn't feel any magic aura coming from the tiny blond. And a child cannot simply hide their magic whenever they wanted to. It took years of practice to do such a thing.<p>

However, the more he thought about it the more it all made sense. Epically that day that Roxas had ended up on the fourth floor of the bathhouse. At first he had thought that the witch had done it all on her own. But it wasn't possible. Axel's magic was much stronger than hers. It would take a great deal of magic to break each and every one of the spells that flooded the whole top floor. Not to mention that a great deal of magic had to be placed into that old painting canvas for it to move, let alone bring its painting to life.

"_There's no way she could have done it all…"_ Axel whispered as he bit his lower lip hard. He had been confused about the whole thing, but now that he added Roxas to the equation it all seemed to fit, like the missing piece of a large and difficult puzzle. Sighing, Axel closed his clover green eyes then opened them again. It was getting late and he needed to get some sleep. After all, he would have to use a great deal of magic if he was going to go along with his plan.

* * *

><p>When Roxas woke up again, he was alone and it was really dark. He could see tall and dark looming forms walking around his room and it frightened him to no end. The first person he had looked for was his grandmother. However, he couldn't find her anywhere. No matter how long he looked or how loud he called out. He also couldn't find his 'mom' and 'dad', let alone uncle. He was alone and he didn't like it. Epically seeing how the dark figures seemed to be following him no matter where he went.<p>

Running along the third floor hall, Roxas quickly made his way to where the broken staircase to the fourth floor was. He was now looking for Axel, calling out his name loudly and begging him to please show himself as the figures got closer and closer. However, just like the others, the redhead was nowhere to be found. Roxas could only hope that he was hiding away on the fourth floor.

Reaching the end of the broken staircase. Roxas felt tears fall, he didn't know how to fix the broken wood. After all, it had done it on its own when he first entered the top floor. Taking his small hand he tried to wipe the tears away. However, they just kept falling faster and faster. Whimpering loudly, Roxas fell to the floor. Not noticing that the dark shadows had stopped moving and were just looking at him. His loud cries filling the whole third floor, and half of the fourth and second.

As he cried, he failed to notice that the broken staircase was fixing itself until the last nail was hammered down loudly. Causing the small blood to look up with tearful and blurry eyes. Not wasting a minute, the small blond quickly got up and ran up the staircase. Dark shadows not making a move to get closer to the small blond boy. Bare feet quickly touched and left each and every step they landed on. As he got to the top, Roxas entered the fourth floor. Fishy pajama shirt rubbing against the bottom lid of his eyes as he tried to wipe his tears away again.

As he ran along the fourth floor, he ignored the first three doors and made his way to the fourth one. After all, he knew that they wouldn't open. Taking the handle Roxas tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Letting out a small cry, Roxas looked to the right. At the far end of the fourth floor he could see a small ray of light escaping from a door that was left ajar.

Not thinking twice, Roxas began to run to the door. When he got there, he poked his head in. Inside was a three-drawer dresser with a large mirror attached to it. Next to that was a small desk and lit lamp with a large stack of papers and pens scattered about the place. Across from the desk was small two person couch and next to that was a large red and black blanket covered king sized bed.

Slowly walking in, Roxas opened his mouth and called out.

"Axel…" he heard a small moan and shifting. Looking toward the bed, he watched as something under the covers moved. He called out for the redhead again and within a few seconds the person under the covers sat up slightly.

"_Roxas?"_ Roxas looked up and met with tired clover green eyes. Yawning lightly, Axel sat fully up and stared at the small blond boy that stood by his bedroom door. He was too tired to think of how he got there or why he was even there. After all, it was still really early in the morning and everyone was still fast asleep. Not only that but that the witch had sent the dark figures after the boy and had made it impossible for Aerith and the others to hear Roxas' cries. It was a good thing that they weren't strong enough to enter the top floor_. "Do you know how early it is?"_

The small blond shook his head as he began to play with his hands. He was trying really hard not to break down and cry in front of the redhead. Whimpering, Roxas continued to play with his hands as Axel spoke again.

"_It's really early, you should still be sleeping like the rest of us." _Axle chuckled before he continued to talk. Not noticing how scared the blond was seeing how he was still in a sleep like state._ "Now I would take you back to your own room so you could get back to sleep but I am just too tired so come over here. You will sleep next to me until it is time to wake up."_

The small blond nodded as he made his way over to the large bed. Leaning over, Axel helped Roxas up and under the heavy covers. Within a short time the small blond fell fast asleep as the redhead wiped his tears away. Finally taking notice of the boy's frightened state. Of course, the feeling was now gone. Roxas for some reason always felt safer when he was near Axel. Turning off the lit lamp with a snap of his fingers, Axel then placed a kiss on the child's forehead before he whispered into the dark.

"_Good night Roxas, sleep well."_

§•Chapter Nine–_** 4 5683 868 1935 **_- END§

* * *

><p>AN: Horrible chapter. I am sorry that not much really happens.

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	10. Like Drawing Blood

AN: Another chapter… _(I added a few things, but very little.)_

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Ten – <em><strong>Like Drawing Blood <strong>_•§

"_Oh my! Zexy! Zexy! Look at this!"_ Demyx screamed rather loudly as the small periwinkle haired man walked out of the, steaming, small bathroom in their shared bedroom. He wore nothing but a long white shirt and a pair of blue boxers that belonged to his lover. His hair was wet; water droplets lightly fell from the strands of hair and onto his shirt as he ran a large brush along his periwinkle locks. Yawning softly, Zexion made his way to the sandy blond that was sitting on their bed. Then, he looked over his shoulder. Teal eyes were quickly reading the shiny silver in his hands with the King of Darkness' crest on it.

"_A ball?"_ Zexion asked as Demyx nodded happily, large smile on his face as he quickly stood up, causing his small lover to quickly move out of the way to avoid taking a shoulder to his chin. However, as soon as the smaller man was out of the way and the taller one was standing up, Zexion was taken by his hands and forced to stand up once again as his lover enveloped him a huge breathtaking hug.

"_Yes! King Riku has invited __**us**__ to the grand ball!"_ Demyx screamed in joy as he tightened his grip. The small periwinkle haired man began to squirm in Demyx's arms as he tried to tell his lover that he was couldn't breathe. Not that he really needed to, but old habits die hard. However, the blond just held on tighter, until he looked down at the small man and noticed he looked really uncomfortable. Quickly letting go, he apologized as Zexion told him it was okay and asked him another question.

"_You mean the ball that determines who the most powerful magician in all the worlds is?"_ Demyx nodded his head quickly as he kissed the smaller man on his cheek. Then, he ran over to the large closet in his and his lover's room. Hastily looking around for what to wear, he began to throw different clothing items on the floor as he answered Zexion's question.

"_Yes! I can't believe he is allowing us, US! To go. I mean our magic is not even that strong, but still!" _Demyx yelled and his words were true. He and Zexion didn't have much magic so there really wasn't a reason for them to go. After all, it was a ball to establish the most powerful magician and it was quite obvious that they were not that strong and would never get such a title. _"Do you think we can take Roxas along with us?"_

"_Sorry Demyx, we can't."_ Zexion answered as he made his way to where Demyx was. He taped the blond man's shoulder lightly to get his attention. Demyx quickly stood up and looked at Zexion who was pointing at the fine black cursive print on the bottom of the silver letter. _"It says only married couples and magicians with an apprentice are allowed to go."_

"_What! But we're a family. Family should be allowed to go together to something like this!"_ Demyx yelled truly not liking what his lover had informed him of. Then again, there wasn't much he could do. After all, it was the King's rules and not his own. He also didn't want to end up on the man's bad side. Who knows what could happen to him and Zexion. And he truly didn't want to be the cause of something terrible happening to his lover. Of course, King Riku was a very understanding person. They just didn't know that because they had never met the silver haired King.

"_Of course we can't do anything about it."_ Demyx sighed as he went back to looking for something formal to wear. Even if his magic was really low, that didn't mean he wasn't going to look his best. He certainly didn't want him and Zexion to be laughing stocks of the whole ball. Of course, Demyx seemed to forget that there were strange magicians out there, ones that didn't care about their looks just receiving more power.

"_Um… fine. We will just have to take lots of pictures and show Roxas. I am sure he would love to sit and draw the images of the Grand Palace."_ Zexion nodded as he began to pick up all of the clothing that his lover had thrown on the floor. He was a bit of a neat freak but it was a good thing. It kept their room clean and in order, especially with the messes that the blond made.

"_I'll make sure to pack the camera. Now Demyx, take your time getting ready. The letter says the ball starts at seven tonight. We have plenty of time."_ The blond nodded once again, a large smile on his face as he went back to searching.

* * *

><p><em>Roxas sat in front of a large wooden easel as his art teacher walked around looking at how her students were progressing with acrylic paint. The small honey blond had a large paintbrush in his hand as he painted long wide stokes on the colorful canvas. Huge cerulean eyes deeply staring at the acrylic paint that he knew would take some time to dry. Sighing softly, Roxas shook his head as he thought back to the dead and horrid looking acrylic painted form of his mother. He was trying really hard not to think about it but as the deep red wet paint hit the plain-woven fabric his mind went back to the images he couldn't get rid of. No matter how many times he told himself it was fake and all just a dream he'd had.<em>

_Looking into painted clover green eyes that shined as they began to slowly dry, he placed his paintbrush into the dirty deep gray jar of water that was on a small but tall wooden stool next to him. He could suddenly feel a warm feeling in his tummy as he thought of the redhead bathhouse owner. Smiling, he cleaned off his brush then dipped it into dark purple paint. Slowly lifting the paint soaked brush, he let it touch the pale skin colored paint. He gently moved it down creating a prefect upside down tear drop. Moving his brush to the side, he soon did the same on the other side of the face he had painted on the plain-woven fabric_. _However, as he removed the brush from the wet canvas and back into the dirty water he heard a voice speak from behind him._

"_Lovely work as always Roxas. However, next time you should replace the water in your jar more often. The dirty water tends to add unwanted colors to your painting." Cerulean eyes looked up into the ones of his teacher. Smiling brightly he thanked the old woman before she patted his head and smiled back. She then moved on to the next student, her soft voice giving praise but at the same time suggestions._

_Taking his brush, Roxas set it down on the stool and was about to grab his jar to clean the water inside, when he suddenly reached to grab the black paint. Taking the long tube of paint, he squeezed the acrylic into his hand before he reached out for his painting and began to rub it into the plain-woven fabric, covering the painting he had been working on. With hazed eyes, the tiny blond quickly covered the whole canvas until nothing but black could be seen. He then shoved his hand into the jar of water and cleaned off his hand until there was nothing but black paint under his short fingernails._

_Taking the red tube of paint, he once again placed a large amount of paint into his hand. His index finger then began to move along the black paint, quickly forming a new image. Roxas then slowly began to hum to himself as he started to use his pinky for smaller details that needed to be added. After a while, the honey blond was satisfied with his artwork. He then again placed his hand in the jar and cleaned it off. However, his time he took his brush and began to place large amounts of paint into the human's neck he had painted._

_Mixing the bright red with the black, the new addition to the person's neck began to darken until it was a deep red, like blood. With one last long stroke of his brush, Roxas suddenly gasped as his hand loosened. The tainted paintbrush fell from his hand and onto the floor as he felt his heart slow down along with the world around him. Failing to get a hold of the easel in front of him, Roxas began to fall. He hit the hard tile floor as his teacher screamed and ran to him._

_Feeling pain from his fall, his eyes looked at the black and red painted form of Axel. There was a deep red blood oozing out of the redhead's slit throat as it surrounded his thin lean frame like an endless river. Then Roxas' world went black…_

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up, hands fisting the soft silky sheets under him. He could feel his heart thumping very slowly like the ticking of a clock. Warm liquid was falling from his eyes, making its way down his cheeks then neck. Closing his frightened cerulean eyes, he took a breath hoping it would help to gradually speed up the beating of his heart. However, it just continued to beat its slow steady pace.<p>

Everything was dark when Roxas opened his eyes again. Trying to take everything in, he wondered where he was as he let go of the sheets he was holding in a death-like grip. Taking in another breath, he then took his hand and wiped his tears away. However, his heart suddenly began to beat wildly when he heard a strange sound coming from the right side of the large bed he was lying in.

With wide eyes, cerulean orbs quickly shifted to the side to see what had made the sound. But due to the darkness of the room, the small blond couldn't see a thing. He just heard the sound of a voice and the large bed he was on shifting.

"Why are you awake Roxas? It's still not time to wake up." Axel muttered as he turned around, half open clover green eyes looking at the blond who stared at him but couldn't see his from. Chuckling softly, the redhead then took his hand out from under the silk blankets that covered him and snapped him fingers. The small lamp that was on the desk quickly lit up with a faint glow that casted enough light to illuminate the room.

With a gentle smile, Roxas looked at Axel before he moved closer, hoping that the warmth radiating from the redhead would cast him back into sleep. He couldn't remember much of his dream. However, when his eyes shifted to the redhead's bare neck the memories began to flood his mind. Letting out small gasp, Roxas suddenly reached out for the redhead's disfigured neck, small soft fingers gently touching the large scar that marked it.

"How did this happen?" Roxas whispered, as he got closer to the redhead, his small body almost on top of him. Roxas could feel his heart thumping normally now. Not too fast or too slow. It was just right. However, he could feel a hint of pain as his fingers lightly traced the disfigurement on the redhead's neck.

Sitting up, Axel moved Roxas off of him and then sat him on his lap. He didn't want to talk of such things, so he took his index finger and pressed it against Roxas forehead. Roxas blinked and looked at Axel funny, wondering that the redhead was doing. Then the redhead began to whisper a quick chant in a language that the small blond had never heard. Axel watched as cerulean eyes hazed before they shut and the blonds' small body went limp as he was forced back to a now dreamless sleep. With a small whisper of an apology, Axel lay Roxas back on the bed before he got up and left the room, his mind hunted by the memories and mistakes he had made in his past.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat sadly on one of the kitchen table chairs. His finger was playing with the syrup on the pancakes his grandmother had made for breakfast. However, the small honey blond wasn't all that hungry. His thoughts were on Axel and the marking that scared his neck. He could make out images and memories of his dream, but they were so fuzzy that he couldn't make them out clearly. Sighing, he felt the green eyes of his grandmother on him. Cerulean meet green ones as the old woman gave her grandson a worried gaze.<p>

"Are you feeling okay, Butterscotch?" She asked tone concerned and bothered, as her grandson looked away, his finger still moving along the sticky matter on his flat plate. The small blond gave her a small nod as they both heard the click of shoes as a tall silver haired man walked in, a deep frown on his face. He had a suitcase in his left hand, while the right seemed to be slightly loosening his tie.

"Get your shit ready, I need to get to work brat." Roxas uncle hissed at the small child who stood up, leaving his half eaten food on his dish. Walking over to the living room, Roxas grabbed his bag and waited for his uncle. He heard the jingle of keys as the tall man walked out of the small kitchen and to the large double front doors. Roxas then quickly followed him and got into the car.

The ride to school was silent and very awkward. Neither of them talked, let alone made a sound. Which was strange for Roxas. After all, his uncle used to taking this time to tell the petite blond just how worthless he truly was, but that was back when they were still living Twilight Town. It seemed that ever since they moved to the outskirts of Hollow Bastion things had slightly changed. The older man wasn't as violent as he used to be, and with all honesty it slightly worried the small child. It made him feel like the man was holding something in and would one day snap.

However, the worry he felt was nothing compared to how down and depressed he was feeling now at school. Everyone around him was busy talking away with their friends while Roxas just sat there alone, his plastic fork stabbing his food. He truly hated how much no one wanted to be his friend and would cast him off to the side. He wasn't a freak or anything; he just happened to live in a bathhouse everyone thought was haunted. Which was true, to a point, but due to that little fact, everyone treated him differently. They acted as if he would hurt them or send the so-called 'evil spirits' in his home after them if they wronged him.

Sighing, the small blond began to eat the school food. Even if he wasn't really that hungry he knew that he needed to get some food in him. After all, he hadn't eaten all of his breakfast that morning. Finishing off his food, he looked out the window that he sat next to. Cerulean eyes watched as the trees swayed in the wind, leaves falling off and gently making their way up and then down to the ground, landing on the green grass to decay with time.

Then suddenly Roxas heard his name being called loudly over the intercom. Looking away from the window and to his teacher, the old woman told him to gather his things and head to the office. Not really understanding why he was being called over to the school's office, Roxas quickly put his things away in his bag. Then, he put on his backpack and got up. The tiny blond picked up his paper plate and threw it in the trash before heading out of the classroom and to the office to see what was going on.

When Roxas entered the large school's office his eyes went wide to an impossible size. There, standing before the school's secretary was Axel in a leather jacket with a black wife beater under. He had loose faded jeans with holes on the knees that were dangerously low on his hips, but were being held up by a black studded belt. His feet where covered by slightly worn out bright red Converse and he held a pair of car keys in his right hand.

But what caused the small blond the most shock was how the secretary could not only see the redhead but was flirting with him. Not only that but she was too close to the redhead and Roxas didn't like it one bit. Puffing his cheeks out, Roxas made his way to the redhead and stood next to him then cleared his throat to get his undivided attention. Clover eyes looked down and Axel gave Roxas a huge smile before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hiya Roxas, your grandma is too busy to pick you up for your dentist appointment so, here I am!" the small blond gave the redhead a funny look but didn't say anything. He didn't even mention that the scar on his neck was gone. He just simply let the tall bathhouse owner take his checkered backpack off and carry it. With a small good bye towards the secretary, Axel took Roxas' hand and led him out of the large building.

"Axel, where are we going?" Roxas asked as they walked out of the front door and to the hallway. His hand was still linked with the redhead's warm one, causing his once slightly shivering body to warm up a bit. Looking down at the small blond, Axel gave him a huge grin before he answered the blonds' question. His voice still filled with a light enthusiasm as bright cerulean eyes looked up at him.

"We're going to Prince Riku's Magician's Ball today. You know, that white wolf you met yesterday outside of my sister's well?" Cerulean eyes grew wide as he nodded. He had heard of balls from the stories his mother had read to him when he was younger. He had always wanted to go to one, but his mother told him it was something that had only happened in the past. Smiling brightly, he began to jump up and down. His voice rang out loudly Axel suddenly picked him up.

"A BALL! Like the one that Cinderella went to? Do I get to dress up like she did, and go in a carriage with horses!" Axel chuckled as he shook his head. He found it adorable how the small blond was acting. However, something was bothering him. It was the fact of just how easy he had been able to take Roxas out of school. But such thought would have to wait. Right now, he needed to explain the ball to Roxas.

"Yes, it's like the one that Cinderella went too. However, it's for people who have magic such as Olette, Larxene and myself." Roxas smile brightened as they walked out of the school's property and Axel continued to talk. "Also, you will get to dress up but you won't be taken a carriage. I will be using magic to get us there. I hope that's alright."

Roxas nodded his head franticly. He was so cheerful that he couldn't contain it. He wasn't sure why Axel was taking him seeing how it was for people and beings that had magic. But it didn't matter he knew he was going to have a great time.

§•Chapter Ten –_** Like Drawing Blood **_- END •§

* * *

><p>AN: Got back from Fanime a few days ago and I had a blast. However, due to that I had forgotten about this chapter. Shame on me! I apologize for the crappy ending.<p>

Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	11. Tiny Little Witch

AN: I have the new Linkin Park cd and… I LOVE IT. (I'm such a LP fan girl…) -flops over-

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my A Roo. I love you~!

Onward the chapter eleven… wow we've come far. 0.0

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Eleven – <em><strong>Tiny Little Witch <strong>_•§

Roxas' cheeks were a bright pink as he sat down on Axel's large silk bed. Cerulean eyes watched as the tall redhead tied his tie then loosened it up a bit before he folded down the white collar of his shirt. After that, the redhead took a large brush and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and tied it a tight with black ribbon. The blond found it a bit strange seeing the bathhouse owner in something so formal and well… not so traditional. However, as different as it was, he thought it fit the redhead really well. The tall male wore a simple plain black tailcoat tuxedo, with a plain white shirt under and the vest was a maroon color that matched the tie.

Looking away from the redhead, Roxas took in his own outfit. It happened to be very similar to Axel's. However, his vest and tie were a cerulean that matched his eyes. The redhead had said it brought them out, whatever that meant. Sighing, he felt a large warm hand smooth out his hair that had been gelled down. Slowly looking up, he locked eyes with clover ones, as the redhead pulled his hand away from the top is his head. Roxas watched as Axel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small vial with a deep pink substance inside. He wondered what it was, but didn't have the courage to ask. He simply let the redhead do what he needed to.

"_Are you ready to go?" _Axel asked the small blond who nodded and quickly jumped off the high and large bed. Standing tall and next to the redhead, Roxas smiled as Axel leant down. The magician picked up his tiny, formally dressed, apprentice and held him in one strong arm as he walked over to the large body mirror that hung inside his bedroom's wardrobe. Looking at his and Roxas' reflection, Axel began to chant in the unknown language again as he took the vial and tossed it hard at the mirror's glass.

The small pink substance filled tube hit the looking glass and shattered loudly, the sound echoing in the large room on the very top floor of the large once bathhouse. Tiny pieces of glass and liquid hit the floor as the thick deep pink matter began to spread throughout the mirror, turning it a deep black. Tightening his grip on Roxas who was trembling in a light fear of the unfamiliar, Axel began to walk forward as he muttered into the blonds' ear.

"_Don't be scared, nothing is going to happen to us. In a matter of seconds we will be at the ball."_ Roxas nodded as he hid his face in the crook of Axel's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers softly digging into his back. Chuckling softy, Axel gently rose his right foot and placed it against the pitch-black mirror, foot dissolving into the dark matter. Stepping forward, he and the hiding blond went into the dark matter covered mirror and disappeared along with the black substance. Leaving nothing but the looking glass to reflect the large room on the fourth floor of the home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now Roxas please try to be careful. There will be lots of guests here that are not kind and will do anything to hurt you because you're <em>_**my**__ apprentice."_ Axel whispered as they walked along the night filled tunnel. The redhead had explained to the small blond that he would be going as his apprentice to the ball, but Roxas didn't know or question why. He just stared in awe, as he shifted so that his chest would be against Axel's shoulder. Giving a nod, Roxas cerulean eyes reflected the dark blues, purples and greens as small flicking lights shined like stars as they continued to walk along the path that would take them to the King's castle and to the ball.

However, just as Axel had said everything was gone in a matter of seconds. And the next thing Roxas knew, he was standing outside of a very well lit area that was surrounded by different carriages, plants and trees. It was all like nothing the small blond had ever seen before. Shifting again, so that his back was against the redhead's chest, Roxas heard the powerful magician chuckle as his mouth hung in awe once again. The palace was truly breath-taking and gorgeous.

"_Beautiful isn't it… nothing like our home."_ Axel muttered as he too looked at the large castle made of the clearest and strongest glass known to man and spirits. It didn't matter how many times he had been here, it always seemed to amaze him like it first had when he was still just a child. Shaking his head at such thoughts, he put the small blond down gently on the ground. It would be very rude to walk in with the blond in his arms. After all, he was Axel Sinclair and he and his apprentice needed to look presentable at least a little.

"It is… but I think the bathhouse is the loveliest when the sun is down and it's past twelve." Roxas whispered as he took Axel's warm large hand into his small one. Griping softly as the two made their way over to the large glass castle's entrance after the redhead shook his light shock away. They came to a stop when they met with a tall and bulky man with chestnut colored hair who happened to be the bodyguard. Roxas looked him up and down with intimidation, he had thought Axel was tall but this guy was even taller! And he looked like he could crush the small blond with his pinky. Leaning into Axel with a slight fright he watched as Axel pulled out the invitation he had personally received by the King himself.

Once the man who Axel had called Lexaeus confirmed the invitation was real and that the redhead was following the ball's rule, he told them to wait in line for their names to be called out. With a short 'thank you', they quickly made their way over to a pretty short line of different magicians and their apprentices. The small blond quickly noticed how all eyes were on him and Axel, as they whispered to one another. Of course, nothing each said to their young apprentice was very nice. However, it didn't bother Roxas all too much. It wasn't like he had any magic, at least to his knowledge he didn't, so he simply waited, his small hand still intertwined with Axel's large warm one that gave him comfort.

When their names were called out, Roxas was a bright red. Never in his life had he caused a large amount of people stop what they were doing just to watch him walk in. Moving closer to the redheaded magician, cerulean eyes watched as a petite, pale, woman walked out of the large crowd and towards them. Her short raven hair lightly shifted with the wind as she walked with pride and elegance, her deep black dress flowing like the wings of a butterfly behind her. She gave a gentle smile at the blond. Her eyes that were a deep sapphire that put diamonds of the same shade to shame, and they locked with Roxas' cerulean ones.

"_Roxas Strife,"_ the woman began as she slowly kneeled down so that she was the blond's height before she took her hand and gently caressed his face. Roxas could feel Axel's grip softly tighten around his tiny hand in a light fear. However, the small honey blond apprentice didn't notice the action. He just simply continued to look into the lovely eyes of tiny little witch in front of him. _"I have waited a long time to personally meet you. I, after all was a good friend of your dear father."_

"You were?" Roxas asked in a small whisper as he heard Axel growl loudly at the tiny witch that slowly removed her hand from the blond's face and stood up tall. She only came to about the redhead's chest, but the way she stood showed that she held no fear for him or his powerful magic. Not like the others who where gawking at the two magicians in suspense.

"_It's been a while… Xion Onyx." _was all Axel said as he stared the raven-haired woman down. Roxas could see fire and a deep hate in the redhead's clover green eyes but didn't seem to understand why the redhead would look at the woman in such a way. After all, he could feel nothing but kindness reradiating off of her and it made him feel safe. Like a child felt in the arms of their mother.

"_Oh it has Axel darling,"_ Xion smiled before she suddenly gripped Axel by his tie and pulled him down with force until they were eye to eye. Roxas gave a light gasp as he watched the scene play out before him. The action had slightly answered his question but it wasn't enough. Then again, he could now feel a thick hatred surrounded the two magicians. It was so solid not even a knife could cut through it. And that hatred told him that a deep rivalry went on between them. He was right, yet slightly off…

As Axel was yanked down, his face didn't crack or show a different emotion. He just continued to stare at the young raven-haired woman blankly as he held on to the blond's hand a little tighter. He was scared, not for himself but for the small blond next to him. He knew she would do anything to harm the child, but he didn't understand why. Leaning closer to the redhead, the petite woman whispered hotly into Axel ear. Voice in a tiny soft whisper only the powerful clover eyed magician could hear.

"_You didn't think Prince, oh I mean King Riku could imprison me forever. Now did you?"_ the tiny little witch giggled as she pulled away, tie still in her tight grip forcing the redhead to still lean down and look into her sapphire diamond like eyes. Everyone was still watching in anticipation. After all, most much older magicians knew about what happened to Queen Xion, the witch that once ruled the castle made out of the finest glass.

"_You're a bitch, you know that? If it wasn't for your little fun and games none of the shit that happened would have come to be."_ Axel hissed, venom in his voice as he pulled the small blond closer. Roxas stumbled a bit as he was pulled, his hand was starting to hurt as the redhead gripped tighter, but he didn't complain. He just simply looked down and away. Axel could clearly see the way the witch watched the small honey blond. There was jealousy in her eyes along with hate and oddly amusement.

Grinning wickedly, Xion pulled the redhead closer until her lips hovered over Axel's. The redhead didn't do anything as her breath lightly caressed his mouth. Muttering something he didn't catch, the raven-haired witch leaned in to seal what could have been a kiss. However, as her lips were only millimeters away a sudden unknown force took over her whole body paralyzing her in her place before it forced her to move to its liking leaving everyone who was watching and gasped in horror.

Xion gasped loudly as her hand was forced to let go of the redhead's tie and then take a few steps back. Looking from her shaking hands to the redhead's shocked eyes, she knew right away it wasn't him doing such a thing to her. After all, neither he nor any magician was strong enough to cast a spell without a chant. Shifting her eyes as she began to tremble in fear, she looked down at Roxas who was staring right at her.

The small honey blonds' cerulean eyes were filled with a kind of emotion she couldn't name. But her gaze didn't last long. She had no choice but to break eye contact as her petite form was thrown back with a strong force into the crowd that gasped. The tiny little witch was just lucky enough that someone caught her and that once she was a good distance from the redhead and his small apprentice she regained control of her body again.

Standing tall again but still shaken from what had happened, Xion smiled sweetly she as she muttered under her breath before she blew a kiss at the redhead who looked away from her action and to the blond next to him. Loosening his hold, he watched as cerulean eyes blinked a few times before the child smiled up at him warmly.

"_Let's go get you something to eat."_ Axel chucked trying to act like nothing had happened. It seemed like the safest thing to do, and everyone seemed to be thinking alike. However, Axel knew, he knew that everyone who had seen what just happened was shaken by it. He would never admit it out loud, but he too was trying his best not to tremble in fear.

"And something to drink too, right? Do you think they have the little cheese squa-" Roxas cut himself off as he heard a whispering voice ring into his ear. Giving a small nod, he allowed himself to be picked up by the redhead as they began to walk over to the large table full of different small foods and treats. Axel wanted to keep his apprentice close. Whoever had casted such magic was near and he feared they might come after him and the ones he secretly held dear.

"_Meet me by the diamond stone if you would like to know more about your kind, sweet and loving parents. I might even add a little bit about your young instructor…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxas? Oh my god! Roxas!"<em> Demyx screamed in joy as he made his way to his small blond child that seemed to be shoving different type of cheese squares into his mouth. Smiling bright, the sandy blond tore his 'son' out of the redhead's arms and hugged him tightly. Swallowing his food with force before gigging loudly, Roxas dropped his large collection of toothpicks and hugged his 'father' back and affectionately rubbed his cheek against the sandy blond's.

"I missed you…" Roxas whispered before he looked up in search of his 'mother'. Once his cerulean eyes caught sight of Zexion, he wiggled around in Demyx's grip until the tall blond male placed him gently on the ground. The moment Roxas' feet touched the ground, he ran to the periwinkle man who wore a simple black and white suit. However, as he made his way he tripped on his own two feet. Luckily for Roxas, Zexion had knelt down and he fell right into his the petite mans arms, not getting hurt.

"_I didn't expect to see you here."_ the small man said as he held his 'son' tightly before he picked him up and held him in one arm. Smiling, Zexion suddenly remembered the camera he had brought along with him. Taking it into his empty hand, he turned it on, the sound catching Roxas attention rather quickly _"Demyx and I have been taking pictures for you seeing how we couldn't bring you. I hope you like them."_

"Really! Thanks! I can't wait to draw them!" Roxas screeched loudly causing Axel and Zexion to cringe slightly. However, Demyx on the other hand laughed away as he began to pick up the toothpicks from the ground before his loved one did so himself. He knew very well that Zexion would do such a thing. He was such a neat freak after all. Of course, it didn't matter to Demyx, who loved the smaller man anyways.

"_You know, you don't have to clean up, I have servants to do such things." _a voice suddenly spoke causing everyone to turn around. With large eyes, Demyx stared at the man before him as his mouth hung open. The King, King Riku was right there in front of him, dressed so elegant it put his own suit to shame. However, what surprised him the most was that… he was talking to _him_.

"_I-i…"_ the sandy blond shuddered as his toothpicks in his hands fell into the floor once again. Taking his hand, the silver headed king tried to hide his chuckling but couldn't. He was used to lots of reactions, but none like this. It was refreshing and he liked it. _"So-sorry… my King…"_

"_No need, you didn't do anything wrong." _the silver haired man started off before he muttered a few words and waved his right hand softly causing the large amount of thin wooden sticks to disappear from the ground. Such an action left the sandy blond in awe. After all, his magic did simple things like clean and disinfect wounds and such, nothing so amazing or extravagant. Also, he had only seen one other magician do such a thing and it was Axel. _"Oh, and you don't need to call me 'My King', Riku is just fine." _

Riku smiled as he looked over to Axel who grinned wildly at Demyx actions. He knew how much Demyx appreciated strong magic. It was a shame the man didn't have such a strong ability. The redhead believed that if he did, he would go crazy and create million different little things just to make Roxas happy. The blond really cared for the tiny child as if he were his own. Smirking, Axel locked eyes with aqua ones.

"_Oh, he can call you Riku but I have to call you King. I see where I stand."_ Axel commented with a sad and defiantly fake pout as he placed his right hand over his heart to show his hurt. The sliver haired king rolled his aqua eyes before he took his hand and formed it into a fist and lightly punched the redhead on the shoulder in a playful matter.

"_Hush, you've never called me King. You simply mock me by calling me Prince."_ Riku punched the redhead a few more times. Axel simply laughed as he suddenly took the slightly smaller man's head and began to rub his knuckles into his silver locks covering his skull, leaving Demyx to watch with large teal eyes. He knew for a fact that anyone who treated the King in such a way could have their head cut off or worse…

"_Old habits die hard."_ Axel smirked as he let go of Riku, who quickly began to straighten his clothing and hair as he growled and glared at the redhead. However, Axel's clover eyes were no longer on the King, but watching Roxas and Zexion who were now sitting on the large fancy chairs not too far away from where the large table of food stood. He suddenly looked away from the pair when the sandy blond's voice caught his attention.

"_Um… why do you two talk and act like you know each other so well?"_ Demyx questioned timidly with a raise of his eyebrow. Chuckling suddenly, Riku shook his head as he noticed that other guests around them were watching him and Axel closely. All hoping to get an answer to the question that sandy blond had asked so shyly.

"_We grew up together."_ the silver headed king answered as his aqua eyes looked into the sandy blonds' teal ones. Smiling, the blond looked away and over to Axel who was simply munching on cheese squares much like Roxas had been when they first met up with them. Thinking back to the past, Riku continued talking as Demyx looked back over to him with a large grin that shined in his eyes as well. _"Reno, Axel's father was my father's instructor in the magic arts. He later taught Axel and I magic too. Of course, I wasn't a prodigy like this kid over he-."_

"_Kid! Who are you calling kid! I'm older then you!"_ Axel suddenly cut Riku off, slight anger in his voice. Rolling his eyes once again the silverette smirked as he crossed his arms and looked right at the annoyed redhead who had gone back to stuffing his mouth with small cheddar cheese squares. Demyx on the other hand nodded, understanding why they knew each other so well. After all, they were childhood friends, much like he and Zexion had been once. Except, Demyx fell in love with the smaller man and Axel and Riku just stayed close friends.

"_Right, more like you __**were**__ older than me. Must I remind you that I was older when I died?"_ Riku remarked, as clover eyes grew wide then went back to their normal size. He knew he shouldn't have brought up something like his or Axel's death. However, it was a thing of the past and the redhead had sworn that what happened in the past no longer bothered him. So such jokes could be said without an awkward air forming around them. And luckily, the redhead stuck to his word.

"_Oh, not this again."_ Axel's voice was a muffled mess as small bits of chewed cheese flew out of his mouth and on to the glass castle's floor. Demyx gave the redhead a light disgusted looked as Riku smirked smugly. Then suddenly Riku's eyes went wide as he remembered the reason why he had come over in the first place. He needed to make sure that everyone who had been invited to the ball tried to pull the key from the diamond stone. After all, he had a good feeling that _he_ would finally be freed tonight.

"_Anyways,"_ Riku spoke as he looked over at the sandy blond who smiled brightly. _"I just stopped by to encourage each of you to try and pull the Keyblade out of the diamond stone. It doesn't matter how strong your magic is, the key is the one who chooses if you're worthy of its power or not."_

"_Sure will!"_ Demyx said loudly before he gave a quick good bye to the King and then to Axel who was still eating away like a pig, so much for making a good impression. The sandy blond then ran off to where Zexion was sitting beside Roxas to give them the news. He knew they weren't the strongest and that his 'child' had no magic, but if the King said to give the diamond stone a try there was no harm in doing so. Who knows! Maybe the sandy blond was the chosen one!

With a gentle smile, Riku watched, as the small family looked through the images on the digital camera the periwinkle haired man held. However, his aqua eyes were one the honey blond the longest. There was something about that child that reminded him a lot of _him_, and it made his heart ache. Yet, at the same time he felt hope, a hope that told him that he would soon see _him_ again and they would be happy once again. Like they had been before Xion came and ruined it all… all because of light.

Once King Riku left to encourage other magicians and their apprentices to try to pull the key out of the diamond stone, Axel made his way over to Demyx and Zexion who sat on a fancy chair together. Roxas was on the smaller man's lap, head rested against his chest as he drank some kind of light pink punch out of a large cup. He had a large plate filled with different cheese squares and was slowly polishing them off. Chuckling at the adorableness of the child, he looked away and leaned closer to the sandy and whispered into his ear.

"_Xion is here. Take care of Roxas and make sure she doesn't get near him. I'm going to go look for my sister and her daughter. I have a feeling that witch is planning something big…" _the blond gave a nod as he looked down at his small and cute blond 'child'. He didn't understand how or why the witch was back. After all, he had been there when Riku imprisoned her.

However, the moment the redhead spoke her name he knew for a fact that she was up to no good, she always was... How it fit with his 'son', he wasn't sure but he had a feeling she wanted to hurt him for the same reason she had harmed and imprisoned _him._ Looking away from his family, Demyx watched as the redhead walked away fading into the large crowd.

§•Chapter Eleven – _**Tiny Little Witch **_- END •§

* * *

><p>Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.<p>

AN: Dude, eleven chapters and it's still going… wow.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	12. The Missing Frame

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Tiger. Happy Birthday Darling~!

* * *

><p>§•Chapter Twelve – <em><strong>The Missing Frame<strong>_ •§

There were rare times when Aerith's son would come home early from work and disappear into his room, not coming out until late dinner. It was those rare times when the old woman would take the car keys and drive to Roxas' school to pick the small child up, seeing how the man always came hours before the young boy was released from class on those rare times. There was always this joy and excitement on the small blond's face when he would see his grandmother waiting for him outside the school's gate. It was that large smile that made Aerith's heart warm up and feel light, all the heavy burden disintegrating into nothing. It made her feel like everything, including Roxas, was going to be fine. Especially after that huge scare two years ago that could have taken more than her son.

Humming to herself to get her thoughts under control, she drove along the dirt country road trying not to hit any dips or pot holes that seemed to be engraved into the road. She would never admit it but she really hated the large bathhouse they currently lived in. There was something about it that just didn't feel right. It was like some strong and dangerous force was coming in and out of the home. It was something new and it terrified her. After all, it hadn't been the same feeling she had first felt when they had just moved in. However, she knew that her little grandson loved their new large home. The way he would run around and laughed told her so. So she couldn't find it in her heart to ask her son to move, not that he would.

Sighing as she drove along, she wondered to herself where she and her deceased husband Zack had gone wrong with raising her oldest son. He was always so happy and filled with joy as he and Cloud were growing up. He was never disrespectful, let alone abusive like he was now. She had always believed it had to do with Tifa, Roxas' no longer living mother. Her husband had used to say that he thought their eldest son was in love with the tall and lovely brunette woman. Of course, no one was able to prove that.

Finally getting off the dirt and hole filled country road, Aerith let her mind drift off into more important things. She no longer wanted to think about life or the past. It just brought her pain. It made her feel like she had failed somewhere in life, especially when she thought of all the death that had happened in less the than five years. First, her husband then her daughter in law, soon after that was her son's new husband and lastly her dear son. She thanked whoever was in the skies above that Roxas and her eldest son were not part of the causalities. It didn't matter to her how badly her son treated her. She loved him and would be devastated if he were to die as well.

Inhaling and exhaling softly, the old woman closed her green eyes for a second and opened them again. She really needed to think of happier things, like getting to Roxas' school in time and the bright smile he would give her once he saw her. She would then pick him up and nuzzle their noses together and give the small blond the great news of how she was planning to take him for sea salt ice cream, which happened to be his favorite. Chuckling gently at such silly thoughts she shook her head, she knew she would be a few minutes late. However, the small blond had always been a good child, never leaving without permission or with a stranger.

Once Aerith arrived at the large school for young and gifted children, she parked the small black car and turned it off. Taking the keys out of the ignition, she undid her seatbelt and opened the car door, keys still in hand. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the city air. It was much different than the fresh air around her new residence. However, it reminded her of 'home' before moving into the large once bathhouse. Exhaling again, she closed the door and fixed her light pink dress before she made her way to the large group of children that were making their way to their guardians.

Looking around, she searched for a small honey blond boy who always wore a large pastel blue sweater and a small black and white checkered backpack. After a taking a second look around, the old woman realized her grandson was not outside waiting. She began to feel a bit worried then she remembered that there were times when Roxas would stay in class after school. This usually pissed her eldest son off, but unlike him, Aerith was a very patient woman. So she made her way into the school's gates, still looking around just in case Roxas was making his way to the front of the school.

Walking along the halls, she looked around for the art room she knew that Roxas had. Once she found it, she softly knocked on the classroom door before she opened it. Inside the large art classroom, was the blond's teacher Aerith knew as Mrs. Palette. The old art teacher was at her desk with large sheets of paper that had color pencil drawings on them. She had a large red pen in her hand as she wrote comments and suggestions on the back of each sheet she examined. However, she was alone. Roxas was nowhere to be found, not even behind one of the large easels that could easily hide him, and this worried Aerith a great deal. She just hoped that Roxas was off somewhere else in the large school and not with some stranger.

Aerith calmed herself a bit before she cleared her throat to get the Mrs. Palette undivided attention. Hearing the soft sound, the art teacher looked up and blinked before she readjusted her thin but large metal frame glasses and smiled brightly. The old artistic woman then took the cap of her large red inked pen and closed the writing tool before she spoke, with a soft and wise tone.

"Oh, you must be looking for Roxas, right?" Aerith gave a nod as she played with her hands, a habit she created long ago and never got rid of. It had even been passed down to her children, who seemed to have passed it down as well. After all, Roxas did the same when he was nervous or under pressure. The old woman in pink breathed in before the teacher spoke again cheerful tone in her voice as she informed Aerith the news she knew about the small blond boy. "Roxas was called into the office a little after lunch."

"Do you know for what?" Aerith quickly asked, no hesitation in her voice as the old teacher looked back up from her work. She shook her head causing Aerith's heart to sink. She wasn't sure why but she had a really bad feeling. Exhaling softly, she tried to think happy thoughts, only happy thoughts. Roxas was fine and safe, nothing was wrong, she was just over reacting like any normal grandparent would.

"No, I'm sorry." The art teacher replied as she looked into Roxas' grandmother's green eyes. She could see the worry in them as she gave the younger woman in pink the bad news. Wanting to lighten up the woman's mood she smiled and spoke again. "But you can ask the secretary, she should know."

"Thank you." Aerith said as a bit of relief coming to her. However, it wasn't enough. She knew that her son had not picked up Roxas, so she was worried about why her grandson had been called into the office. She was truly hoping that he'd gotten into trouble or something, anything would be better than the thoughts that were running through her head at that very moment. After all, the small blond getting into trouble would be better than him being publicly kidnapped in broad daylight. No, she shook her head softly. She really needed to stop thinking such things! She needed to destroy the feeling in the pit of her stomach before she became more paranoid than she already was.

"Wait," Mrs. Palette called out, as Aerith was about to leave the large artistic classroom. Looking back, Aerith stopped at the door as the older woman spoke again. A slight worry on her old face that told her that what she needed to tell her was very important. She just hoped it wasn't bad news. That was the last thing she needed right now. "I would really like to talk to you about Roxas. It's really important."

"What is it?" the old woman in pink asked as she walked back into the classroom as Mrs. Palette got up and walked over to a large metal drawer. Green eyes watched as the older woman opened the file holder and pull out a sketchbook she knew all too well. After all, she had been the one to buy it for Roxas when the small honey blond informed her that he would need one for his classroom. Setting the large sketchbook to the side, the old teacher closed the drawer and made her way back with the drawing book in her old hands.

"Please have a seat, this might take a while..." Mrs. Palette said as she sat down at her desk. Aerith quickly made her way over and took a seat in one of the student's chairs and watched as the old woman played with the spine of the large book. Sighing, the old art teacher finally spoke, her voice still laced with a light worry that made Roxas' grandmother's heart beat quicken. "I was looking through and grading these yesterday and I noticed that Roxas imagination is a little… how to put it."

"Active?" Aerith suggested not knowing that else to say. Plus she knew that Roxas did seem to have an over active imagination. He tended to draw strange things, for lack of better word. However, the sound of Mrs. Palette voice told her that maybe Roxas mind was a little _too_ active.

"Yes, but I… well I had a talk with him this morning and I asked him about this man he keeps drawing." Aerith watched as Mrs. Palette grasped the cover the large sketchbook and then opened the book. There was nothing on the first page, but the old woman took a few more sheets into her hand and turned to a picture of Roxas' father. It was very well done and it brought a smile to the green-eyed woman's face. After a few seconds, the old art teacher turned the page again, this time it was a tall redhead who was smiling, tattooed cheeks standing out. "If you hadn't noticed, he takes more time drawing this man. Not only that but the more he draws the man, the more graphic his drawings get."

Mrs. Palette slowly turned the pages of the large drawing book, each drawing was of the man, some drawings were in color other were just black and white. Aerith quickly learned he was really tall and thin, with sharp green eyes and bright red hair, also the tattoos on his cheeks were a violet purple. In some illustrations he was surrounded by white butterflies with glitter that Roxas had lightly glued making it seem like it was falling from the small fluttering insect. Other drawings, the man was sitting with a large book in his hands, eyes closed and mouth open as if reading. There was even one where he was laughing and Aerith could just feel the emotion left off the paper and into her soul. She didn't understand what the teacher meant by 'graphic', but the voice of the old art teacher made her look up from the wonderful artworks her grandson had created.

"Here," Mrs. Palette turned the page once more causing Aerith's green eyes to grow wide as she looked into the dark red tinted paper within the sketchbook. On the page was the redheaded man, green eyes wide and hazed. In his left hand was a long and very ancient type of knife. His neck was slit and his blood flowed, drenching the whole page. The old woman in pink now understood what Mrs. Palette meant by 'graphic' and it scared her that Roxas would draw such a thing. Especially when the old art teacher flipped the page into another disturbing drawing. "That one's of the man with a slit neck, here the man is bleeding from his mouth and last is the man with his abdomen opened up, his insides showing and drawn very detailed. But anyways, I asked Roxas about the man and he said he knew the redhead, and that he lived in the bathhouse."

Aerith quickly looked up from the drawing and back to Mrs. Palette, eyes wide with disbelief. She knew there was something wrong the house and now she knew that she was right. All she needed to know was what it was exactly and how to get rid of it. The last thing she needed was for people to think that Roxas was insane and be put away. Which made her realize that the older woman was about to suggest such a thing…

"I-I think that Roxas is seeing sprits in your home, that or has a case of schizophrenia that you need a doctor to check out." Mrs. Palette said as she closed the small blond's sketchbook. Sighing, Aerith frowned and stood up, chair screeching as it was pushed back. Stepping away from the dark wooden desk, the old woman in pink made her way to the door looked at it before she turned around and smiled lightly.

"I… I will have a talk with him. Thanks for letting me know, but I must leave now I need to find him." Mrs. Palette gave a nod then stood up with the sketchbook in hand. Sighing softly, she opened her mouth to speak. She hated herself a bit for saying such thing about the sweet little blond boy that had such amazing talent but she wanted what was best for her student, and she knew his grandmother would too.

"I just want the best for the child. He is a good boy and I would hate if something were to happen to him." Aerith nodded before she turned around again. Taking the door's handle, she opened it and walked out but not before answering the old woman in a soft and gentle tone.

"Yes… I would to…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure that Xion's plan is going to work?"<em> a small wine haired witch asked as she bit her finger. She was worried that plan the great once-queen had created was going to backfire on them. After all, she herself was still a new witch and she honestly didn't want to die yet. Especially by the hands of the King or that power magician she'd been hearing about all throughout the ball. Taking her finger out of her mouth, she looked up into the dark eyes of the gothic witch before her and spoke again in a meek and scared tone _"I mean the Keyblade is meant to be a tool of light. No one has that much light in them."_

A loud, evil and powerful laugh filled the room causing the small redheaded female to shiver in fright. Looking back down, she tried hard not to shove her finger into her mouth. She knew if she did she would chew off all the skin, flesh and possibly even begin to grind her teeth into the bone. So she did the next best thing, and it was digging her short fingernails of her right hand into her left arm. That way it would take a longer time for her to start bleeding, and hopefully by that time she would have gotten her anxiety under control.

"_With light comes darkness, Kairi."_ The gothic witch said to her young apprentice as she calmed her laughter, then she grabbed the small redhead witch's face and dragged her closer. Smiling, she could see the anxiety in the younger teen's azure eyes as she dug her fingers into her left arm, blood already beginning to slowly drip from where her fingernails were cutting. Chucking at such weakness, she leaned in closer and began to speak again. _"I am sure her plan will work and once it does we will overthrow and destroy the King."_

"_B-but K-king R-riku has Ax-axel Sin-sinclair on his side." _Kairi shuddered as her fingers ripped her skin and were now scratching into her sweet red wet flesh. She would have cried, but her fears were too great. She didn't want to be part of the plan if it meant that there was a great chance she would die. After all, she knew about Axel. She knew that he was the strongest magician and how he could even bring back the dead. It was said only the ones that could bring back the dead should be feared, for ones who bring back life can always take it away faster and more painfully than anyone could ever imagine. However, her thoughts were cut off by her instructor's harsh voice that brought another shiver to her already trembling body.

"_No need to worry, every magician has a weak point and we've found his."_ the gothic witch laughed grossly again as she let go of the small redhead who fell to the floor, fingers no longer digging into her left arm. No, the small azure-eyed girl was so scared she placed her bloody thumb into her mouth and began to grind her teeth into it as tears fell.

"_I… I want no part in this…"_ Kairi whimpered as she pulled her thumb out so that the older and more powerful witch could hear her. Sobbing softly, she shakily got up from the ground and took a few steps back so that she was closer to the door. She wanted to be able to run if she needed to. After all, she wanted no part of this… _"I-I'm, I'm leaving."_

"_Leave!"_ the older witch yelled angry, green flames growing from under her as she raised her staff and smashed into the ground loudly. She didn't care nor had the time to waste with someone so weak. Rolling her green eyes, she watched as the redhead quickly took a few steps back then broke into a run and made her way out the door as she screamed loudly._ "There is nothing you can do to stop us,_ _imbecile__!"_

The small wine haired girl ran as fast as she could and as far away from the gothic witch as possible. She wasn't going to try and stop them she just wanted to leave the castle made of glass and go home where she would be safe and sound. However, she didn't get far. Just as she was about to turn the corner she stumbled into something, more like someone. Kairi shrieked softly in fear as she fell to the floor with a thump. She stared at black, causal, men's dress shoes as she felt her tears coming back as she trembled on the ground. She knew that powerful force, it could only be one person…

"_Ax-Axel…"_ Looking up into angry eyes, she was about to scream when she felt her lips sting as they were sown shut by an invisible string. She was only glad that it hadn't been real string or her lips would be bleeding like no other. However, she soon wished she could scream because the tall and very angry redhead reached down and grabbed her by the neck and held her up so her eyes met his, leaving her feet to dangle a few inches off of the floor.

"_What is she planning?"_

* * *

><p>Roxas poked the empty toothpicks into the paper plate in his small hands over and over. However, his eyes were not watching what he was doing but the men and women that danced away to the soft music that now played throughout the castle that was made of glass. Sighing, his sad and bored cerulean eyes began to scan for Axel. He wanted to be with the redhead, but the tall bathhouse owner had gone off, as the small blond was eating away on yummy cheese squares. Roxas only wished that Axel had told him he was leaving. After all, they came together to the ball.<p>

Frowning, he looked down as he picked up another thin piece of wood and stabbed it into the paper plate with a light anger. He was pretending the plate was Axel. He cared for the redhead more than he should and just being left there pissed him off. Sighing, he could hear his 'parents' talking to one another as Zexion had his arms around his waist holding him in place. Deepening his frown, he looked up again and tried to shift in the periwinkle haired man's grip. However, the man was holding onto him pretty tight. Wiggling a bit, he felt his 'mother' loosen his grip just enough for Roxas to shift to the right and look up at the man.

Taking his hand, the blond pulled lightly on Zexion's suit. Getting his attention, the small man looked down at Roxas and smiled as he opened his mouth to speak. However, words never came out, his eyes just dulled as Roxas tilted his head to the side wondering what was going on. Then he felt it, a powerful feeling that made his head hurt like no other. Closing his cerulean eyes, he held his head in his hands until the pain passed then looked up again at his 'mother'.

"Zex?" Roxas called out as he felt the man's grip loosen even more. Letting out a small squeak, he was suddenly picked up and then placed on the ground, his feet lightly hitting the floor. Not really understanding what was going on, the small blond looked over to his 'father'. However, his teal eyes were hazed just like Zexion's were. Feeling the periwinkle haired man let go of his small frame, Roxas got close to them and spoke again, the pain in his head coming back, but only slightly. "Daddy, you okay?"

The only reply Roxas got was a whisper from the wind and his head throbbing a bit more, causing him to wince softly before the pain left once again. The same whisper he had heard earlier call out to him and told him to meet whoever had been speaking at the diamond rock. Feeling a bit frightened, Roxas quickly crawled onto his 'fathers' lap and waved his hand over his face. This time he got a response that gave him a light shock and almost made him fall off the sandy blond's lap.

"_Roxas, you should go and have some fun!"_ Demyx said voice in that same happy tone that the small honey blond was so used to hearing. However, the tone didn't reach the sandy blond's teal eyes. They were still hazed and dull, no light within them as Roxas looked up and held onto the black fabric in his small hands. They no longer had the shine they always held when Roxas would look into them.

A sudden wave of panic hit Roxas as he quickly pulled away from his blond 'father'. Quickly climbing off, he backed away as far as he could as his cerulean eyes shifted to look at Zexion who was in the same state of the older sandy blond. Frowning, Roxas felt his heart ache and tears begin to develop on the bottom lid of his eyes. He didn't understand what was going on but he didn't like it. However, all thoughts were erased when that pain his in head came back again this time making the tears fall from his closed eyes.

Tears fell as Roxas' back hit the table that was filled with different foods and treats. Breathing in deeply to get his emotions under control, Roxas shook his head as he stepped forward and then begin to run away from Demyx and Zexion who seemed to be lost in their own little world now. Running, Roxas looked for the redhead. He needed Axel and soon. He had to find a way to fix his 'parents'. He couldn't lose them. There was no way he could handle that again.

Calling out for the redhead, Roxas bumped into different people accidently that were dancing or talking about the large castle made of glass. They would all say mean or rude things to him. Sometimes even push him aside harshly. However, when Roxas would look up to apologize, each and every one of the guests had dull and clouded eyes. Each seemed to be in the same spell that Demyx and Zexion had been placed on. That was if there was a spell and the small honey blond wasn't going crazy or something.

Panicking, Roxas suddenly heard that whisper again. The soft voice made him feel calm as if nothing was wrong. Letting the soft gentle voice take over, Roxas slowly moved about the large castle until he got to the large diamond stone. Once he was there, he blinked a few times and looked around. Everything and everyone seemed normal again. Their eyes were no long hazed or clouded. Sighing in relief, Roxas was about to step away from the large stone and head back to Demyx and Zexion to see if they too were okay. However, something within the stone caught his attention, causing him to move closer to the large stone made of clear diamond.

Looking into the large diamond stone, Roxas could see something, no, more like someone inside. Taking his small hand, he gently touched the stone and pressed his face against it to get a closer look at what was inside. With wide cerulean eyes, the small blond took in the soft face of a young man with brunet colored hair before they began to move down. Roxas quickly learned that the person inside wasn't a person at all, but a merman with a long azure fish tail. Smiling, the blond remembered Axel's promise about seeing one, one day. However, he never thought it would be like this.

"_Roxas, would you like to try and set it free?"_ Roxas turned his head to the left, where the sweet female voice had come from. Looking into the sapphire eyes of the small raven-haired female that the blond knew was Xion. She smiled as she spoke again, her voice gentle and calming like a soft lullaby. _"All you need to do is try and pull the Keyblade out."_

Roxas looked away from the beautiful woman and then up and noticed the large yellow handle belonging to a key-like blade that was edged into the diamond stone the merman was imprisoned in. Turning back to the witch, he gave the small female a nod as she pulled away from him and smile telling him to go on. After all, she needed him to pull the blade out in order for her plan to work. Roxas was the key to it all, without him everything would fall into ruin. She was just lucky that Axel had gone off looking for her, foolishly leaving the delicate blond all alone.

Quickly, Roxas made his way to the back of the line that was formed behind the large stone and the Keyblade. His cerulean eyes watched as people tried again and again to pull the large blade out. However, none could and would soon give up, making the line shorten little by little and bring Roxas closer to trying himself. He continued to watch the people before him, but the blade never moved it didn't even budge just a little.

When it finally was time for Roxas' turn, the small honey blond looked down for the raven-haired witch but she was gone. Frowning, he suddenly looked up and into the King's teal eyes that looked at him with a sadness that he had seen a few times but never dared to mention. The silver haired man smiled softly before he opened his mouth to speak, voice laced with a fake happiness that Roxas could distinguish right away. Hearing such a tone made the blond sad. Not only that, but it told him that whoever was stuck inside the diamond stone meant a lot to the king and that was enough for Roxas to become determined to pull the blade out. He wanted to see the King smile and be happy again.

"_Only a true appetence of the great Axel Sinclair would try pulling out the Keyblade at such a young age."_ Riku chuckled softly as he looked at the blond that stared back at him with those eyes that made him think of _him_. Feeling anguish in his head, he shook his head softy before he took his hand and patted the boy's honey blond hair, heart screaming for the child to be the one to finally take the key out and set his loved one free at last. Closing his eyes, Riku spoke again in that fake happy tone as he noticed that Roxas was too short to reach the key's handle. _"Here let me make the steps higher for you, good luck."_

"Thank you…" Roxas whispered as he felt the step under him begin to grow higher and higher until he was a little taller than the golden handle of the blade. Touching the golden surface, the blond began to notice everyone within the castle walls had gathered up to watch him, including Demyx and Zexion. They were both smiling and wishing him the best of luck. However, some muttering on how foolish he was and how he could never pull out the 'Kingdom Key' from the stone.

Others called the King desperate for allowing a child to even try. While others argued that the blond was the apprentice of Axel Sinclair, so there was a possibility he could pull it out. After all, Axel Sinclair didn't take just anyone in under his wing. Actually, he had never taken anyone in to learn his magic, so Roxas truly had to be something to catch the eyes of the bathhouse owner. However, Roxas paid no mind to them. He was going to take the blade out, even if it took years of him digging his fingernails into the stone.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas ignored everyone around him as he took his right hand and placed it on the black handgrip of the Keyblade. He moved his hand a bit and noticed how the key slightly moved. Gasping, he got closer to the blade and held the handgrip with two hands and pulled up with all his might. The sound of the Kingdom Key scraping against the diamond stone rang out through the whole grand ballroom, along with a gasp of the audience.

Smiling brightly, Roxas laughed softly as he let go of the key's handle, he was still too short to pull the blade from the top. So the small blond fell to his knees, hitting the diamond stone rather harshly. However, that was the least of his worries, he had pulled it out! Even if he had been just a little bit. Reaching down, Roxas took the metal blade and griped it tightly with his little hands and pulled up once again with all that he could. He was not going to give up now, not knowing that if he kept going he could set the merman free and possibly make King Riku very happy. Not only that, but he knew that his parents would be proud too, especially Axel. After all, he could tell that Riku was a dear friend of his.

Pulling little by little, the stone under Roxas began to crack, the sound filling the large castle of glass. Cerulean eyes watched with amusement as clear shimmering water leaked out as the blade became slowly more exposed. Gripping tighter to the metal blade, Roxas pulled, his little tongue poking out from his lips as eyebrows bunched up in a light frustration. He was getting a bit tired, but he knew he had to keep going. He was so close! Giving up now would be horrible of him!

"Just a little more…" Roxas muttered to himself as he pulled again, the teeth of the blade still edged into the stone. Digging his teeth into his bottom lip hard, Roxas gave one last pull as a loud voice called out, echoing as the blade hit the ground and a white light blinded Roxas and everyone around him…

"_Roxas! DON'T!"_

§•Chapter Twelve – _**The Missing Frame**_ - END •§

* * *

><p>Special thanks to Azurela for editing this for me.<p>

AN: dun, dun, dun…

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


End file.
